Big Time Horror
by BTRobsession
Summary: The guys decide to go camping for a weekend. Logan thinks its a bad idea, but he gives in. things seem to be going fine until everything turns bad. Logan did have a bad feeling about it. but his friends didnt listen. Kogan and Jarlos
1. Chapter 1

**Logan's POV**

I groaned as I collapsed on the orange couch in apartment 2J. We had just gotten back from rehearsals, and we were exhausted.

"I'm so glad Gustavo gave us the weekend off" Kendall said.

"I'm actually a little surprised he did. We never get a break that long" I said.

"Then I think we should make this weekend fun" Kendall said.

"You mean like going down to the pool and relaxing" James said.

"Or playing on the swirly slide" Carlos added.

"No we do that stuff all the time. I mean we should do something different" Kendall said.

"Like what?" I asked.

"Hmm" Kendall said as he started to think.

He snapped his fingers when an idea came to mind. "Lets go camping"

"Camping? Are you kidding?" I asked.

"Aw come on Logie. We haven't gone camping in forever" Kendall said.

"Yeah because are last camping trip was a disaster" I said.

"It wasn't that bad" Kendall said.

"Wasn't bad? It was horrible. I still don't fully forgive you guys for burning some of my hair off" James said.

Kendall rolled his eyes and turned back to me. "Logan I promise nothing bad will happen"

"Yeah come on Logan lighten up a bit. It will be so much fun if we go" Carlos said.

"Ok and where are we going to get the equipment?" I asked.

"We can buy some new gear" Kendall said.

"And what about your mom? She isn't going to let us go" I said.

"I'll talk her into it. I did when we watched Gustavo's mansion" Kendall said.

"And do you remember how that turned out?" I asked.

Kendall rolled his eyes. "Come on Logie this is different"

I sighed. "I don't know Kendall. Something bad could happen."

"Babe nothing bad is going to happen. I promise" Kendall said.

"Please Logan" Carlos said.

"Well what about James? He hasn't said if he's going or not" I said.

Carlos and Kendall turned to James.

"Can I bring my Cuda products?" James asked.

"Sure" Kendall said.

James smiled. "Then I'm in"

Kendall turned back to me. "So Logie are you in? or are you in?"

"Are those my only options?" I asked.

"Yup" Kendall said.

I sighed. "Then I guess I'm in"

***BTR***BTR***BTR***BTR***BTR***BTR***BTR***BTR***BTR***BTR***

"Mom why not?" Kendall asked.

We were eating dinner and Kendall thought it was the perfect time to tell his mom about our camping trip.

"Honey you're to young to be going out in the woods alone" Mrs. Knight said.

"I'm not too young and I wont be alone" Kendall said.

"No Kendall I don't want you boys out there by yourself" Mrs. Knight said.

"But you let us watch Gustavo's house for a night" Kendall said.

"Do you remember how that turned out?" Mrs. Knight asked.

"Told ya" I said.

Kendall shot me a quick glare, then turned back to his mom.

"Mom, we're old enough to go camping alone" he said.

"I don't know honey. Its very dangerous and you boys could get hurt" Mrs. Knight said.

"But I'll be in charge and I promise nothing bad will happen. Trust me on this" Kendall said.

Mrs. Knight looked at us. We were nodded are head eagerly.

She sighed. "Fine you can go"

"Yes!" we all said.

"But I want you to call me when you get there" Mrs. Knight said.

"Don't worry mom I will" Kendall said.

"And please be careful" she said.

"Mom we will" Kendall said.

"Ok, but if anything bad happens call me immediately" she said.

"Mom" Kendall groaned.

"Can I go?" Katie asked.

"No" Mrs. Knight said.

"Then why does he get to go?" Katie asked.

"Because he is older" Mrs. Knight said.

"So, I'm way more responsible then him" Katie said.

"Katie shut up" Kendall said.

"You shut up" Katie said.

"No you" Kendall said.

"Knock it off both of you" Mrs. Knight said.

Kendall and Katie stopped fighting and continued eating. After dinner I went into the bedroom to get ready for bed. Once I was changed into my pajamas, I decided to look up a good place for us to camp. I wanted it to be a safe place and not that far from civilization. I pulled out my laptop and started looking up a few places. A few minutes later, the bedroom door opened and Kendall walked in.

He smiled. "Hey Logie"

"Hi" I said.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"Looking at places for us to go" I said.

He walked over at sat next to me. He wrapped his arm around me and kissed my temple.

"What about there?" he asked while pointing at the screen.

"Its nice, but its too far away" I said.

"Logan relax. Does it really matter where we go?" he asked.

"Yes I want this trip to be safe" I said.

"And it will. But it also needs to be fun. That's the whole point of this trip, is to have fun and enjoy ourselves" he said.

I sighed. "Yeah you're right. But I don't want to go to a location that's really far away"

"Don't worry Logie. You'll find a place" Kendall said.

I nodded and continued looking for a good place to camp. After a few minutes of scrolling and clicking on various links, I found a place.

"How about here?" I asked

Kendall looked over at the screen. "That place looks fine"

"And its only a few hours away" I said.

"Ok then we will go there" he said.

I smiled and turned my laptop off. I stood up from the bed and put my computer away. I stretched and yawned. Kendall smiled and patted the spot next to him. I walked over to the bed and climbed under the covers. Kendall turned the light off then wrapped his arms around me. I snuggled closer to him and could soon feel myself drifting off to sleep.

"Good night Logie. I love you"

I smiled. "Good night Kenny. I love you too"


	2. Chapter 2

**Kendall's POV**

"That's the last of it" I said as I closed the trunk to my moms rental van.

She said that it would be better and safer if we took her car instead of the Big Time Rush mobile.

"No wait" James said as he ran to the car.

I rolled my eyes. "James there's no more room"

"But this bag is really important" he said.

"That's what you said about the last two" I said.

"Please Kendall. I swear this is the last bag" he said.

I rolled my eyes and opened the trunk. James smiled and tried to put his bags in. I rolled my eyes and decided to go help Logan finish pack. I went back up to the apartment and into the bedroom. Logan was desperately trying to put a few more items in his duffle bag. I smiled and walked over to him.

"Need help?"

He looked up at me. "Please"

I smiled and started to help him pack.

"Logie, you're bringing way to much for one weekend" I said.

"No…I'm…not…" he said as he tried to zip his duffle bag up.

"Do you really need three first aid kits?" I asked.

He gave me a look of disbelief. "You're joking, right?"

I chuckled and wrapped my arms around his waist. "Logie everything is going to be ok. You just need to relax"

He sighed. "I know but I'm just worried. What if something happens? Especially to Carlos. Or James or you. If anything happened to you I'd…"

I didn't let him finish because I quickly pressed my lips to his. His body relaxed and he melted into the kiss. After a few seconds I pulled away.

"Better?" I asked.

"A lot better" he said.

I chuckled and wrapped my arm around his shoulder. "Are you ready to go?"

"I think I need one more thing" he said

I quickly grabbed his wrist and pulled him back. "Logie, you don't need anything else"

"But…"

"No. And besides I don't think you can carry anymore" I said.

Logan looked over at his bag and sighed. "Fine. But if I'm missing anything important. I'm blaming you"

I chuckled and grabbed Logan's bag. I gave him a kiss on the lips then we went out to the car.

"How many bags is James bringing?" he asked.

"Like three. Its ridiculous" I said.

Logan chuckled. "At least I'm not that bad"

"Yeah that's true. But still, James doesn't need so many bags" I said.

"I forgot something. I'll be right back" Logan said.

"Logie" I said.

"I'll be right back" he said as he ran towards the elevators.

I sighed and walked back to the car. I gasped and dropped Logan's bag. All of the camping equipment was thrown out of the car.

"James, what the hell" I said.

James turned around to face me. "Oh hi Kendall"

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Just trying to make room for my stuff . You guys brought way too much for one weekend" he said.

"James, we actually need all that stuff" I said.

"Yeah well so do I" he said.

"No you don't" I said while starting to put the bags back.

"Yes I do" James said as he started to take the bags out again.

"No you don't" I said while putting the bags back.

"Yes I do" he said.

"No you don't"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Guys knock it off!"

James and I turned around to see a very pissed off Logan.

"Oh hi babe" I said.

He rolled his eyes. "What the hell are you guys doing?"

"James keeps throwing all of the bags out" I said.

"Hey! Its not my fault. I need room for my stuff" James said.

"You don't need all that stuff" I said.

"Yes I do. You said I could bring it with me" he said.

"I didn't mean three bags" I said.

"But I need all this stuff" James said.

"Ok I'm ready to go" Carlos said.

"Well James isn't" Logan said.

"Why not?" Carlos asked.

"Because James decided to bring three bags of stuff he doesn't need" I said.

"Hey! I do need all this stuff" James said.

"No you don't" I said.

"Yes I do" he said.

"James, no one is going to see you. We're gonna be in the woods" Logan said.

"But I will see myself and I want to look perfect" James said.

"But you always do Jamie" Carlos said.

James smiled. "Aw thanks baby"

Carlos blushed and gave James a kiss on the lips. James pulled Carlos closer and they both started moaning into the kiss.

"Guys really?" I asked.

They both pulled apart and looked at me.

"You kiss Logan all the time" Carlos said.

"Yeah but not like that" I said.

"You also like to rub Logan's crotch when you're making out with him" James said.

"Just shut up and lets go" I said.

Once all of the bags were put back(including all of James stuff) we got into the car. I sat in the drivers side and Logan sat in the passenger side. Carlos and James sat in the back. I pulled out of the Palm Woods parking lot, and drove away.

"Whoo! This is going to be the best weekend ever" Carlos said.

"You bet it is" James said.

I turned to Logan and smiled. He smiled back. I grabbed his hand and rubbed it with my thumb.

"So where do we go first babe?" I asked.

"Um according to the map just keep following the highway, until you reach exit 272" he said.

"Then I get off there?" I asked.

"Yup" he said.

After an hour of driving, I finally reached the exit. Of course I still had to drive a few more hours. The place we were going to was only two and a half hours away. It didn't seem that bad of a drive. James and Carlos were happily singing along with the radio. I turned to Logan. He was staring out the window. I grabbed his hand and gently squeezed it.

"Are you ok babe?" I asked.

"Huh?"

I chuckled. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah I'm fine. Just a little nervous" he said.

"Logie relax. Its going to be fun" I said.

"I know. But what if something bad happens?" he asked.

"Nothing is going to happen. Everything will be fine" I said.

"How can you be so sure? Have you seen our friends?" he asked.

I chuckled. "Logie they will behave themselves"

"Maybe James, but not Carlos" Logan said.

"Hey! I heard that" Carlos said as he kicked the back of Logan's seat.

Logan turned around. "Knock it off"

Carlos put his hands up. "Wasn't me"

Logan rolled his eyes. "It was so you"

"No it wasn't" Carlos said.

"Yes it was" Logan said.

"No!"

"Yes!"

"Guys stop it right now or I will turn this car around" I said.

Carlos gasped. "Really?"

"No because we are almost there" I said.

Carlos sighed in relief and sat back in his seat. Logan turned around and started looking out the window again.

"We are almost there, right?" I asked.

"Yeah just keep following the road and there should be a turn coming up soon" he said.

I nodded. Another hour passed and I still didn't come up to that turn. Carlos and James were asleep and so was Logan. I was a little tired, but I kept driving. I was starting to get annoyed. I couldn't find that stupid road. I needed to ask Logan again.

"Logie wake up" I said as I gently shook him with my free arm.

"Huh? Are we there yet?" he asked.

"No I think we're lost" I said.

"What do you mean? Didn't you take that turn?" he asked.

"I never came across it" I said.

He quickly grabbed the map and scanned it.

"Where are we?" I asked.

"I don't know" he said.

"You don't know? You're supposed to know everything" I said.

"I don't know everything" he said.

"But you're the genius" I said.

"Yeah well"

"Logie!"

"Ok hold on. Give me a sec" he said.

I sighed in frustration. After a few minutes of him looking over the map, I was starting to get annoyed.

"Well?" I asked.

"I have no idea where we are at" he said.

"Lets just ask someone for directions" I said.

"And who are we going to ask? There is no one out here" he said.

"Logie, I love you, but you're starting to annoy me" I said.

"Me? You're the one who cant follow directions. That's annoying" he said.

"Well you apparently don't know how to read a freakin map" I said.

"I can read a map just fine" he said.

"Yeah you're the best" I said.

He rolled his eyes. "You're unbelievable"

"Look don't start. This trip is supposed to be fun" I said.

"I'm not starting anything" he said.

"Yes you are" I said.

"Whatever Kendall" he said.

"Logie just…"

"Just what?"

"Just be quiet" I said.

"I should never have come. You just ruined everything for me" Logan said.

"I didn't ruin anything. You did" I said.

"No you did. Thanks Kendall" he said.

"God Logan just shut up"

"You shut up"

"Guys are we there yet?" Carlos asked.

"Almost buddy." I said.

Logan laughed. "Yeah right"

I shot Logan a quick glare.

"Wait are we lost?" Carlos asked.

"Um not really. Logan just read the map wrong" I said.

"Me?" Logan asked.

"Yes you" I said.

"Can we ask for directions?" Carlos asked.

"Where Carlos? Tell mw where" Logan asked.

"There!" Carlos said as he pointed at a little store.

"That works" I said.

Logan rolled his eyes. "You were just lucky"

"Logie just calm down and try and enjoy yourself" I said.

"Fine" he said.

I sighed and pulled up to the little building. I turned off the car and got out. Logan and Carlos followed me.

"Should we wake James?" Logan asked.

"Nah he needs his rest" Carlos said.

The closer we got to the building, the more I noticed it. It looked just like a cabin, but really old. Probably not even from this century. We walked in and started looking around.

"I'll find some food" Carlos said.

"Ok and Logan and I will ask for directions" I said.

Carlos ran off to get some snacks. Logan and I walked up to the counter, but there wasn't anyone there.

"Well we tried. Lets go" Logan said.

I quickly grabbed his arm. "Will you just chill"

"I'm sorry. But this place is weird" he said.

"It's a little strange. But I guess that's because its old" I said.

"How come no one's here?" Logan asked.

I shrugged. "I don't know"

I decided to call for someone.

"Hello? Is anyone here?" I asked.

Logan grabbed my hand. "Lets just go"

"Wait babe. We really need help" I said.

"Can I help you?"

Logan shrieked and jumped into my arms. I rolled my eyes and set Logan down. I turned back to the counter. Behind it was a middle aged man. He was wearing a straw hat and there was a cigarette in his mouth.

"Hello. Um I was wondering if you could please give us some directions. You see we are going camping and I think we are lost" I said.

"Lost eh?" the man asked.

"Y-yes….s-sir" Logan said.

"Can you help us?" I asked.

"Don't go in those woods" the man said.

"Excuse me?" I asked.

"Those woods are very dangerous. Especially for you youngsters" the man said.

"W-what's wrong with them?" Logan asked.

"Bad things happen. People go in and never come out" the man said.

"What's going on?" Carlos asked as he approached us.

"I'm trying to ask for directions?" I said.

Carlos nodded.

"I suggest you boys go back where you came from" the man said.

"But we've been wanting to camping. And I'm not going back because of your little story" I said.

"Suit yourself. But if you come across a old cabin. Run!" the man said.

"Why?" Carlos asked.

"Rumor says that a family lives there. But don't be fooled. These people will kill you if you give them the chance" the man said.

"Why?" Logan asked.

"A long time ago a group of teenagers went out to the woods. They came across the cabin and decided to mess around with it. The people who lived there had two children. The teenagers set the cabin on fire as a joke and killed the children by accident. The parents were furious and wanted to avenge their children's death. The people there were said to have gone crazy. So now if anyone gets near their cabin, they will kill you. Its also said that you can not only hear the screams from the children, but also the screams of the people that were murdered." the man said.

I rolled my eyes. "That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard"

"So you think you're mister tough guy eh?" the man asked.

"I don't think. I know" I said.

The man smiled a toothy grin. "Enjoy your trip"

"Oh we will" I said before walking out.

Carlos stayed behind to pay for his snacks. Logan ran after me.

"Kendall wait" he said.

I turned to face him.

"We cant go in those woods. Lets just go home" he said.

"Logie that guy was just trying to scare us. Its all a lie" I said.

"How do you know?" he asked.

"Well don't think we would've heard it on the news? And if no one has ever returned, then how does that man know so much?" I asked.

"You have a point. But Kendall I still think its dangerous" he said.

"Logie, we are going to be fine. And I'm not going back. I really want to do this" I said.

"You want to get killed?" he asked.

I rolled my eyes. "Babe, we are not going to get killed. Now just relax"

"But…"

"Logie, I promise nothing is going to hurt us" I said.

He sighed and got into the car. A few minutes later Carlos returned. We both got into the car and I started it. I drove away and was glad to get away from that creepy old man.

"We're still going camping, right?" Carlos asked.

"Yeah why wouldn't we be?" I asked.

"Well because I thought you guys would be afraid of that story" Carlos said.

"Are you kidding? That story was stupid. I'm not scared" I said.

"Well I know you're not, but Logan might" Carlos said.

"I'm not scared!" Logan snapped.

"Whoa Logan just relax" Carlos said.

Logan rolled his eyes and turned to me. "Please Kendall. I want to go home"

"Babe, I promise nothing is going to happen. I will protect you" I said.

He sighed. "Fine. But if anything bad happens, we leave right away"

"Ok" I said.

Logan nodded and turned to look out the window. I knew he was scared, but that story wasn't real.. And I was going to prove it to him.

I kept driving until I noticed a little side road. I glanced over at Logan. He was asleep. Carlos was asleep too.

My curiosity got the best of me, and I turned on to the little road. The road seemed to be going up hill and leading me deeper into the woods. It was actually really pretty up here. Everything was green and alive. I had a feeling this would be a good place to set up camp. I kept driving until the road ended. I stopped the car and furrowed my eyes brows. There was not a single place to camp. I felt like turning around, until I saw a trail. That has to be where the campground is at. I smiled and turned the car off.

"Wake up Logie" I said as I gently shook him.

He sat up straight and rubbed his eyes. He looked absolutely adorably when he first woke up.

"Are we here?" he asked.

"Sorta" I said.

"Then where are we?".

"We have to hike to the campground" I said.

"Really?"

"Yup. Now come on"

Logan woke Carlos and James up. I went to unload the trunk. I took everything out and placed it on the ground.

"This doesn't look like a campsite to me" James said.

"We have to hike there" I said.

"Hike? Why?" James asked.

"Because that's where it is. Now come on" I said as I handed him his bags.

Once we had all of our stuff, we made our way up the trail. Carlos was in front, followed by me, James and Logan. I was actually surprised James was keeping up. Especially with all his bags.

"Kendall are we almost there?" Logan asked.

"Almost. A few more minutes." I said.

Half an hour later, we made it to a clearing. The grass was a pretty green and birds were chirping in the background. This place was perfect for camping. We set our stuff down and James collapsed on a tree log.

"What a hike" he said.

"Too much for ya?" I asked.

"For me? Nah. didn't even break a sweat" he said.

I rolled my eyes. I started to put the tent up. Logan came over to help me. In a matter of minutes, our tent was up. I looked over at James and Carlos. They needed help with theirs. After both tents were up, I decided to get some fire wood. It was starting to get dark.

"You guys finish setting up and I'll get the fire wood" I said.

"I'm coming with you" Logan said.

"Its ok. I can go alone" I said.

"No please. I don't want you to be alone. Something could happen" he said.

I sighed. "Alright"

He ran up to me and grabbed my hand. I smiled and we searching for wood. After a few minutes, we found enough for the night. We then started to go back to camp.

"Kendall?"

"Yeah Logie"

"Do you think we're going to be ok?" he asked.

"I know we are" I said.

"But what about….."

"Logie, nothing bad is going to happen. That story wasn't real. I'm going to protect you" I said.

"You promise?"

"I promise" I said before giving him a kiss on the lips.

He sighed. "Ok"

I took his hand. "Come on lets go back to camp"


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry this chapter is really short. its a filler chapter i guess. but i will try and post my other two chapters tomorrow. they are a lot better. well sorta. anywho enjoy =D**

**James's POV**

Carlos and I continued to set up camp while Logan and Kendall went to get firewood. I quickly set everything up because it was starting to get dark. And I knew Carlos wasn't a big fan of the dark. But I will be here to protect him.

A few minutes later, Kendall and Logan returned. I noticed Logan looked a little freaked out. Logan set the wood down and went into the tent Kendall and him shared. Kendall put his pile down and took a seat on the log.

"What's up with Logan?" I asked.

"Nothing. Why?" Kendall asked.

"Well he looks a little freaked out" I said.

"Is he still scared about that story?" Carlos asked.

"What story?" I asked.

Kendall rolled his eyes. "When we stopped to ask for directions, some guy told us a stupid story"

"What was the story about?" I asked.

"Something about some crazy people that will kill you" Carlos said

I turned to Kendall. "Do you think its true?"

"No. The guy was just trying to scare us. The people here just probably don't want us here because they will think we will be noisy" Kendall said.

I studied Kendall for a minute. He didn't seem scared, but a little determined.

"You're gonna prove that the story is a hoax, aren't you?" I asked.

"Shhh" Kendall shushed me. "I don't want Logan to get freaked out. But yeah I'm going to prove it"

"Kendall. Just forget about it. Lets just ignore it and have fun. Wasn't that the point of the trip?" I asked.

"Yeah, but I know Logan. He will be scared if he think there are crazy people in the woods. I just want to prove to him that there is nothing to worry about" Kendall said.

I sighed. "Fine go ahead. But I still think you're wasting your time"

"James, just think of this as some sort of adventure" Kendall said.

"Ooooh I love adventures" Carlos said.

"See even your boyfriend is into it" Kendall said.

"Yeah but that's how Carlos is. Kendall you usually have great plans, but this one is ridiculous" I said.

"James, do you want this trip to be memorable?" Kendall asked.

"Yes, but I also want to live" I said.

"Don't tell me you believe that story too" Kendall said.

"No. I'm just saying that we shouldn't go looking for trouble" I said.

"Aw but Jamie. It would be so much fun" Carlos said.

"Carlos, something could happen and I don't want you to get hurt" I said.

"Jamie I'm not going to get hurt. I'm protected" he said as he patted the top of his helmet.

"But can it protect you from crazy killers?" Kendall asked.

"What crazy killers?"

We turned around to see Logan step out from the tent.

"There is no killers Logie. I was just messing with Carlos" Kendall said.

"Well don't. Because its not funny. There really could be people out there" Logan said.

"Logie, there is nothing to be afraid of. I'm here to protect you" Kendall said.

Logan sighed. "I know. But I wish you would stop bringing up that story"

Kendall walked over to Logan and pulled him into a hug. They started whispering to each other. Probably about how much they love each other and all that romantic stuff.

"I guess we should build the fire" I said.

Carlos nodded and gathered up a few pieces of wood. I was a little surprised that there was already a fire pit. Probably someone was here before us. After the fire was built, I sat down next to Carlos. I wrapped my arms around him and he snuggled into my chest.

"I love you Jamie" he said.

I looked down and kissed the top of his head. "I love you too"

Logan and Kendall got started on dinner. After we were finished eating, we made s'mores. One of the best things about camping. We talked and laughed for most of the night. After a while I was starting to get sleepy.

Logan stood up and yawned. "I think I'm heading to bed"

"I'll be there in a sec" Kendall said.

Logan nodded and went into his tent.

"Looks like Carlos was tired too" Kendall said.

I looked down and smiled. Carlos was sound asleep. He looked so adorable.

I chuckled. "I guess he is. But he has a big day tomorrow"

"He sure does. He is going to be jumping around all over the place" Kendall said.

I smiled. "Yeah. But its one of the things I love about him"

Kendall nodded and stood up. "I guess I'll go to bed"

"Yeah ok. See you in the morning" I said.

"Night" Kendall said before going into his tent.

I turned back to Carlos and smiled. I didn't want to wake him. He looked so cute in my arms. After a few minutes of watching him sleep. I decided to wake him up.

"Carlos, wake up" I said.

He stirred in his sleep. I chuckled and tried to wake him again.

"Come on babe" I said.

He groaned and opened his eyes.

"Lets go in the tent" I said.

Carlos nodded and stood up. I took his hand and led him over to our tent. We both got in and Carlos collapsed on his sleep bag. He was so tired that I had to tuck him in. I crawled into my sleeping bag and snuggled closer to Carlos.

"Goodnight Jamie" he whispered.

"Goodnight Carlitos" I whispered back.

I fell into a deep sleep with Carlos in my arms.


	4. Chapter 4

**Carlos's POV**

I woke up to the sound of birds chirping happily. I sat up and stretched. I turned to my right to see James still asleep. I smiled and gave him a kiss on the cheek. I quietly climbed out of the tent. I looked around and noticed I was the only one awake. I must be really excited if I'm up this early.

The fire was dead so I decided to build a new one. It was a good thing Logan and Kendall brought enough wood. I took a few pieces and started to build the fire. A few minutes the fire was built.

I sat down next to the fire and admired the scenery. Kendall picked a really good place to camp. It was absolutely amazing. Probably one of the best campsites we've ever been to. I looked up when I heard one of the tents being unzipped. Logan crawled out of his tent. He jumped when he saw me.

"Oh jeez. You scared the shit out of me" he said.

I chuckled. "Sorry. I didn't I mean to scare you"

He nodded and sat down next to me. He put his hands next to the fire and tried to warm them up.

"What are you doing up so early?" I asked.

"I always get up early. Why are you up? I wasn't expecting you up till around ten" he said.

"Yeah well I'm really excited. There is so much I want to do today" I said.

"Like what?" Logan asked.

"Well there's hiking and playing in the lake and…."

"Whoa Carlos calm down. And not to rain on your parade, but I don't think there is a lake here" Logan said.

"How do you know? We probably have to go on a mission to find it" I said.

"Oh no. There will be no missions on this trip" Logan said.

I rolled my eyes. "Aw come on Logan. We're supposed to have fun remember"

"Yeah well I don't want you to get hurt or lost" he said.

"You're still scared about that story aren't you?" I asked.

He crossed his arms. "I'm not scared"

"Logan its ok to be scared. I'm afraid of a lot of things" I said.

"Yeah but this is different. Our lives are in stake" he said.

"There is no one out in these woods. Just forget about it and have fun" I said.

He sighed. "Yeah you're right. I just need to chill and enjoy the trip"

"Exactly" I said.

We both looked up when Kendall and James walked over to us. I smiled at James and patted the spot next to me. He smiled and sat down.

"Morning" I said.

"Morning" James said groggily.

I chuckled and gave him a kiss on the lips.

"Why are you up so early?" James asked.

"Because I want to get an early start. There is so much to do" I said.

"But this early babe?" James asked.

"Yup. Lets go after breakfast" I said.

"Where?" Kendall asked.

"He wants to hiking and find a lake" Logan said.

"Ah. And you're ok with that?" Kendall asked.

Logan sighed. "No. But I want you guys to have fun"

Kendall smiled and gave Logan a kiss on the lips. I smiled and gave James a kiss as well. After breakfast, we all changed for our hike. I was the first one ready and I had to wait for my friends. It didn't take that long for them to change.

"Ok so which way are we going?" Kendall asked.

"Hmm" I said.

I scanned the area looking for a good trail. After a few minutes I found one.

"There!" I said pointing at a little trail.

"I don't know Carlos" Logan said.

"But it looks fun and mysterious" I said.

"Then lets go" Kendall said.

"But Kendall" Logan said.

"No buts. You said you wanted us to have fun. So that's what we are going to do" Kendall said.

Logan sighed and followed us up the trail. It was actually a pretty good trail. The trees were green and full of life. I even saw a few forest creatures wandering around.

I was in front of the group because I had so much energy. James was behind me followed by Kendall and Logan. Sometimes Logan would slow us down because he would stop to observe something interesting. He would even ramble on about some facts he knew. I was started to get annoyed with him. But I didn't want to tell him to be quiet. He was actually enjoying himself for the first time on this trip, and I didn't want to ruin that.

After an hour of walking, we decided to take a break. We stopped to rest by a little stream.

"This place is amazing" I said.

"Yeah it is. Great trail Carlos" Kendall said.

I smiled. "Thanks"

James let out a breath and sat down on a tree stump.

"Are you ok?" I asked.

"Yeah I'm fine. Just a little tired" he said.

"We can go back if you want" I said.

"No its fine. Besides I want you to have fun. Don't worry about me" James said.

I smiled and walked over to the stream. I took my shoes and socks off, then placed my feet in the water. The cool water felt good against my aching feet.

"Where should we go next?" Kendall asked.

"I still want to find a lake" I said.

Logan went to protest but Kendall shot him a look.

"That sounds like fun" Kendall said.

I quickly put my shoes and socks back on.

"Lets go" I said.

We kept following the trail. I noticed that it was starting to get steep and rocky. I felt like going back, but I was also curious to where this trail led.

"Carlos, maybe we should start heading back" Logan said.

"Hold on. I want to see where this trail leads" I said.

"But Carlos" Logan said.

"Logie, just let him have fun" Kendall said.

I kept walking. I knew I was getting closer to the top. I picked up my pace.

"Carlos, babe, wait up" James said.

I ignored James and kept walking faster. I was just really curious and a little excited. I had a feeling the lake was up here or something really interesting. I started running. I wasn't even paying attention to my surroundings.

"Carlos look out!" James yelled.

I stopped instantly. I looked down and gulped. I was standing right on the edge of a cliff. If I would've taken a few more steps, I would've been a goner.

I sighed in relief. "That was close"

James walked up to me. "Don't ever run off like that again"

"I'm sorry Jamie. I just got excited" I said.

He sighed. "Its ok"

I smiled and pulled him into a hug.

"Are you guys ok?" Logan asked as he and Kendall ran up to us.

"Yeah we're ok" I said.

"Carlos what were you thinking? You could've gotten yourself killed" Logan said.

"Sorry. I was just eager to reach the end" I said.

"Yeah to the end of your life" Kendall said.

"Sorry" I said.

"Its ok. Just don't do that again" Logan said.

I nodded. "Ok"

"Lets head back now" Logan said.

This time I agreed. We started to go back to camp. I was still in the lead, but James wasn't behind me. I looked back and saw that he was the last one. I sighed and stopped.

Logan gave me a puzzled look. "What's up?"

"You guys go ahead" I said.

Logan looked back and nodded. I waited for James.

"Are you ok?" I asked.

"Yeah I guess. Just a little tired" he said.

"Don't worry. We're almost there" I said.

He nodded and I took his hand. We kept walking and tried to catch up to Kendall and Logan.

"Can we rest for a minute?" James asked.

"Sure" I said.

We stopped and he bent over and grabbed his knees. He was breathing heavily and I was a little worried about him. But I knew he was strong. After a few minutes, he stood up straight.

"Ok lets go" he said.

I nodded and started walking again. James kept tripping over all the rocks, but I caught him. The way down wasn't that easy. The trail was really steep and the rocks weren't helping. I started to walk faster so I could catch up to Kendall and Logan.

"Carlos wait up" James said.

"Come on" I said as I started to run.

I stopped and turned around when I heard James scream. He was laying on the ground, holding his leg. I ran up to him.

"Jamie what's wrong?" I asked.

"I tripped and…ah! It hurts" he said.

"Let me see your leg" I said.

He carefully removed his hand so I could get a better look. I gasped. He leg had a deep gash across the knee. Blood was trickling down his leg.

"Oh my god" I whispered.

"What? Is it bad?" he asked.

"James can you get up?" I asked.

He slowly tried to stand up, but screamed out in pain.

"I cant Carlos" he said.

"Hold on ok" I said.

"I don't think I'm going anywhere!" he snapped.

I quickly stood up and ran down the hill towards Logan and Kendall. I lost my balance and landed on top of Logan.

"Carlos what the hell!" Logan said.

"Guys….James….he's…." I said as I tried to catch my breath.

"Whoa Carlos. Take a deep breath. What happened?" Kendall asked.

"James is hurt" I said.

Kendall and Logan quickly followed me back to James. Logan ran up to James and kneeled down beside him.

"James what happened?" Logan asked.

"I fell and now my leg hurts" James said.

Logan looked at James's leg and gasped.

"Come on we have to get you out of here" Logan said.

"I cant get up" James said.

Logan turned to Kendall. "Can you help me lift him up?"

Kendall nodded and helped Logan lift James up. James let out a little whimper.

"Its ok Jamie" I said.

He nodded. I knew he was trying to be strong so I wouldn't worry, but I could see the hurt in his eyes. We finally made it back to camp. Logan immediately went into doctor mode and grabbed the first aid kit. Kendall gently placed James down on the log. Logan carefully sprayed James's leg with disinfectant. James let out a scream of pain. Logan gently wrapped James's leg with a gauze.

After that was taken care of, James was placed in our tent. Logan gave him some pain killers. I felt so guilty. It was all my fault my Jamie was hurt. I was such a bad boyfriend. Logan and Kendall started arguing about how this trip was a bad idea. I didn't want to hear it. I went into the tent and laid down next to James. I snuggled closer to him and fell asleep. I was hoping this trip didn't get worse.


	5. Chapter 5

**Logan's POV**

"See Kendall I told you this trip was a bad idea. I knew something was going to happen" I said.

"Logan, this isn't the worst thing that could've happened" Kendall said.

"Kendall, James is hurt and Carlos almost ran off a cliff" I said.

"Yeah but James only cut his knee and Carlos is still alive" Kendall said.

"Actually James's knee is sliced open and probably needs stitches" I said.

"But its not like he's dying" Kendall said.

"Kendall you're missing the point. I just new this whole thing was a bad idea" I said.

Kendall walked up to me and grabbed my shoulders. "Logie, nothing else is going to happen. James is going to be ok"

I sighed. "I hope you're right"

"Don't worry babe, everything is going to be fine" he said.

"Ok" I said.

He pulled me closer and pressed his lips to mine. I relaxed and kissed him back. After a few seconds, we pulled apart. I felt a lot better.

"I'm gonna go check on James" I said.

Kendall nodded. I walked over to James and Carlos' tent. I unzipped it and peered inside. James was fast asleep with Carlos snuggled up to him. They looked so cute together.

Carlos was probably taking this pretty hard. He always hated it when James would get hurt. Sometimes Carlos felt like it was his fault when something bad happened to James. I sighed and closed the tent back up. I walked back over to Kendall. He was sitting down with his face in his hands.

"Are you ok?" I asked.

He looked up and gave me a small smile. "Yeah I'm ok"

I frowned. "What's wrong?"

"Its just that I feel kind of guilty" he said.

"You mean about James?" I asked.

"Yeah. I'm supposed to be the leader, and he's hurt because I wasn't doing my job" he said.

"Kendall, it wasn't your fault. We didn't know this would happen" I said.

He sighed. "I know but I still feel bad"

"Don't ok. Lets still try and have fun" I said.

He chuckled.

"What?" I asked.

"Well I've been trying to cheer you up this whole time, and now it's the other way around" Kendall said.

I chuckled and leaned in. He leaned in as well and our lips met. I moved closer to him and he wrapped his arms around my waist. I moaned into the kiss when he started to suck on bottom lip. We quickly pulled apart when Carlos came out of his tent.

Carlos smirked. "What are you two doing?"

"Nothing" I said.

"Uh huh sure" Carlos said.

"How's James?" I asked.

"He is still asleep. But I think he is doing better" Carlos said.

I nodded. "That's good"

Carlos sat down next to us and covered his face with his hands.

"I still wish this never happened to him. I hate seeing him in pain." he said.

I wrapped my arm around Carlos. "He's going to be ok"

"But what if he gets worse?" Carlos asked.

"He wont. We are going back tomorrow and he will be fine" I said.

"Yeah ok" Carlos said.

The rest of the day seemed to go by pretty fast. And before I knew it, it was already starting to get the dark. Carlos and Kendall went to get more firewood, while I treated to James' wound. James wanted to sit outside with us, so I helped him out of his tent. He winced when I sprayed more disinfectant oh his cut.

"Sorry" I said.

"Its fine" he said.

"How are you feeling?" I asked.

"I've been better. Sorry for ruining the trip" he said.

"You didn't ruin it" I said.

"Yes I did. If I wouldn't have fell then…."

"James, you didn't ruin anything. Accidents happen" I said.

He sighed. "Yeah. Is Carlos ok?"

"Yeah I guess. He feels a little guilty though" I said.

"He shouldn't. It wasn't his fault" James said.

"He just doesn't like it when you're hurt" I said.

"I don't like it either" he said.

I chuckled. "No one does"

"At least it wasn't the face" he said.

"You mean you're lucky it wasn't your life" I said.

"Yeah I guess"

I rolled my eyes. After James was cleaned up, Kendall and Carlos returned. They brought back the wood and started to build the fire. I sat down and watched them. For some odd reason I was starting to feel a little uneasy. Almost as if someone was watching me. I turned and looked around. No one was there. I shrugged and turned back to my friends. Kendall sat down next to me and pulled me close.

"Are you ok babe?" he asked.

"Just feeling a little uncomfortable" I said.

"I think I know how to make you relax" he said.

"How?"

"I'll show you"

He stood up and gave me his hand. I took it and followed him. He led me away from the camp and into the woods.

"Kendall where are we going?" I asked.

"On a little hike" he said.

"Now? But its starting to get dark and…."

"Logie relax. I know what I'm doing" he said.

I sighed and continued to follow him. I still didn't like the idea of us walking around in the woods. Especially at night. It wasn't safe and I was a little scared. That story popped in my head and I got even more scared. I was praying that story was fake.

We kept walking until we came to a new trail.

"Lets go this way" Kendall said.

"No way. We could get lost" I said.

"Logie, I know what I'm doing and I know how to get back" he said.

"But…."

"Aw come on babe. Don't you want a little adventure?" he asked.

"I….I guess so" I said.

He smiled. "Then come on"

We took the new trail and I felt worse. The trail was leading us deeper and deeper into the woods. I got freaked out when I heard a noise behind us. I held on to Kendall tighter. After a few minutes, we came to a small clearing. The moo was shining brightly and I could make out some of the things around us. Kendall took my hand and led me to the middle of the clearing.

"Isn't this nice?" he asked.

"I guess" I said.

"You guess? Aren't you happy that we could get away and just be alone?" he asked.

"Yeah you're right. It is kind of nice once you think about it" I said.

Kendall smiled and pulled me closer. "And you know what else"

"What?" I asked.

"I love you" he said.

I chuckled. "You're such a dork"

"Really?"

"Yeah. But you're my Kendork" I said.

He smiled and pressed his lips to mine I wrapped my arms around his neck. He licked my bottom lip and I parted my lips. He stuck his tongue in my mouth and I moaned. He lowered his hands down to my crotch and rubbed it. I moaned even louder. We pulled away when we needed air.

Kendall took my jacket off and threw it to the ground. He gently lowered me to the ground and crawled on top of me. He started to kiss me neck and I moaned when he sucked on my pulse point. He lowered his hands down to my jeans and unbuckled them.

"Kendall we cant" I said.

"Why not babe?" he asked.

"What if someone see's us"

"Logie, no one is out here. Its just you and me" he said.

"Yeah but…."

"And I know you want this" he said as he stuck his hand down my pants.

I moaned when he started to rub my cock. He pressed his lips to mine and suck my bottom lip. He slowly removed my pants and shirt. He threw them next to my jacket.

"You look gorgeous Logie" he said.

I blushed. He chuckled and attacked my mouth with another kiss. I ran my fingers through his blonde hair. He started kissing my neck again and I lowered my hands down to his jeans. I unbuttoned them and lowered them down to his knees. He removed his jeans and shirt. He lowered his mouth to my crotch and started to mouth me through my boxers. I moaned his name and tugged on his hair.

He grabbed the waistband of my boxers and lowered them down. He licked his lips and I could see the lust in his eyes. I moaned as he put his mouth around the tip of my cock. He sucked and licked it.

"God Kendall" I said.

He continued to swirl his tongue around the tip. I pushed his head forward until my dick was completely in his mouth.

"Faster" I said.

He started to suck faster and I moaned his name. I felt a tightness in my lower stomach and I knew I was close. But I didn't want it to end this quickly. I didn't have any control over my boy and I came in his mouth. He swallowed and let off me with a wet pop.

He placed his fingers to my lips. "Suck"

I immediately took both of his fingers in my mouth and I sucked and licked them. He pulled his fingers out and lowered them down to my awaiting entrance. I spread my legs as far as they could go. He gently pushed one finger in and I winced.

"I'm sorry babe" he said.

"Its ok. Just do it" I said.

He nodded and continued. He placed another finger in and started to thrust them.

"Kendall I need you inside me" I said.

He took his fingers out and licked them. He lowered his boxers and positioned himself between my legs. I felt the head of his cock enter me.

"Come on Kendall" I said.

He chuckled and pushed all the way in. He started to thrust slowly, then faster.

"Kendall?"

He stopped. "Am I hurting you?"

"No, but I was wondering if…um maybe I could ride you" I said.

He smirked and I took that as a yes. He pulled out of me and I climbed on top of him. I carefully lowered myself on Kendall's cock. I let my body adjust to the intrusion. Once I was relaxed I started to thrust down on him. Kendall placed his hands on my hips. I started moaning when I felt his cock slide in and out of me. I picked up the pace and started to bounce faster. Kendall let out a few groans as I bounced furiously on his cock. The tightness in my stomach returned.

"Kendall, I think I'm g-gonna…c-cum" I said.

"Me too" he said.

I threw my head back in ecstasy as I bounced faster. I screamed Kendall's name as I came all over him. Staining his stomach white. He let out a moan as he released inside of me. I let out a breath and collapsed on top of him. We were both breathing heavily.

"That was hot" Kendall said.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yeah"

I smiled and gave him a kiss on the lips. I rolled off him and laid on my back, still trying to catch my breath.

"Should we head back now?" Kendall asked.

"Yeah" I said.

We both got dressed and started to head back to camp. While following the trial, I noticed everything looked different.

"Um Kendall, are we going the right way?" I asked.

"Yeah of course. Why?" he asked.

"Because everything looks different" I said.

He stopped and looked around. I could see that he was trying to figure this out.

"We're lost aren't we?" I asked.

"No we're just…um….."

"Kendall!"

"Sorry Logie. I can fix this though" he said.

"How could've you gotten us lost? I knew this was a bad idea" I said.

"Babe relax. I know where to go" he said as he continued to drag me along.

We kept walking for what felt like hours. And we weren't getting closer to camp. Just farther away. Or so it seemed.

"Kendall just face it, we're lost" I said.

"No we're not" he said.

I yanked my hand away from his. "Yes we are, and you're making it worse"

"How am I making it worse?" Kendall asked.

"Because you're just leading us deeper and deeper" I said.

He sighed in frustration. "Then which way do we go?"

"Lets go this way" I said pointing towards another trail.

He nodded and took my hand again. We followed that trail, but it only made our situation worse.

"Logie is this the right way?" Kendall asked.

"Um…I don't know" I said.

"I thought you knew the way" he said.

"I don't ok. I thought I did. But I don't" I said.

"Lets just keep going. This trail has to lead somewhere" he said.

We kept walking and I was starting to get tired. I looked up at the sky when I heard thunder rumble. I felt a few raindrops fall on my face. Could things get any worse. It started to rain harder, and Kendall and I were soon soaking wet. I quickly put my hood on, but it didn't do any good.

"Shit! This is just great" Kendall said.

"Lets just find some shelter" I said.

After a few minutes, Kendall stopped walking. Causing me to bump into him.

"Did you see that?" he asked.

"See what?" I asked.

"That" he said pointing in front of us.

I looked up and gasped. In front of us was a man. He looked to be in his late forties and he looked a mess. But that's not what scared me. In his right hand was a knife. He didn't move, just watched us for a minute.

"Kendall, what do we do?" I whispered.

"We have to run ok" he said.

"Where?" I asked.

"Anywhere. On the count of three" he said.

I nodded.

"One….two…three!"

We both made a run for it. I turned back and saw that the man was chasing us. We kept running until we lost sight of him. We stopped to catch our breath.

"Who was that guy?" I asked.

" I don't know Logie. But he's gone now. We are going to be ok" Kendall said.

"Can we keep going? I don't want him to come back" I said.

"Yeah, lets look for help" he said.

We continued walking. After a few minutes we came to a cabin.

"Come on I bet someone could help us" Kendall said.

"Kendall wait" I said.

He stopped and turned to face me. "What's wrong?"

"We have to leave now" I said.

"Why?"

"Because it's a cabin" I said.

"So"

I rolled my eyes. "Do you remember the story?"

"Logie, that story wasn't real. Now stop being paranoid" he said.

"But Kendall…."

"Would you rather follow me or wait for that guy to come back"

"But what if he lives here?" I asked.

Kendall rolled his eyes and dragged me closer to the cabin. The place was really old and creepy. Like something you would see out of a horror movie. I didn't want to be here, but I guess I didn't have a choice. We walked up to the door and Kendall knocked.

"Kendall lets just go" I said.

"Wait I'm curious and we need help" he said.

The front door opened and a women appeared. She had long black hair and she looked to be in her late thirties.

"Hello" Kendall said.

"What are you boys doing on my property?" the women asked.

"Um we are lost and some crazy person is chasing us. Can you help us?" Kendall asked.

"Come inside" the women said.

Kendall nodded. I quickly grabbed his arm and pulled him back.

"Are you crazy?" I whispered.

"Logan relax. Nothing bad is going to happen" he said.

"That's what you said before and now look at us" I said.

Kendall rolled his eyes and walked inside the cabin. I took a deep breath and followed him. The cabin looked awful and didn't smell that great either. We followed the women into the living room. The couch was old and falling apart. Most of the cabin was scorched. On the wall was a picture of two little kids. Half of the frame was burnt. I gulped. All this was similar to that story.

The women was watching us and it was awkward. Kendall finally broke the awkward silence.

"So do you live here alone?" Kendall asked.

"My husband lives with me. He will be back shortly. He had some business to attend to" the women said.

She studied us again, then walked into the kitchen.

"Kendall I want to leave" I said.

"Logie relax. She seems….nice" he said.

"But Kendall….."

"Fine we can leave. But lets wait till the storm passes" he said.

I jumped when I heard the front door open then close. A man walked in. I noticed he was carrying a knife. I moved closer to Kendall.

"I-its him" I whispered.

"Shh Logie" Kendall said.

"What are you doing in my house?" the man asked.

"We're lost and…." Kendall said.

"I'll show you the way back" the man said.

"Its ok. You can just tell us how and we will find our way back" Kendall said.

"Nonsense. I'll be happy to help you buys out" the man said.

I turned to Kendall and shook my head. He nodded his head then turned back to the man.

"Thanks, but no thanks. We'll just be on our way now" Kendall said as he scooted closer to the door.

"Thanks for your help" I said.

"You boys are leaving already?" the women asked.

"Sorry, but we really have to get going" Kendall said as he slowly opened the door.

The man walked closer to us, the knife still in his hand.

"Now why would we let you leave? We don't want you boys causing any trouble" the man said.

"We wont sir. Good bye" Kendall said as he stepped outside.

We slowly backed away, but the man kept following us.

"We just want to help you" the man said.

"We don't need your help" Kendall said.

"Kendall what do we do?" I whispered.

"Run"

"What?"

"Run" he said.

We both made a run for it. I could hear the man behind us. We kept running and running. After a few minutes, we stopped to catch our breath. I sighed in relief when we lost the man. We heard a noise and Kendall quickly pushed me behind some bushes. The man appeared and he was looking for us. Kendall had to cup my mouth to keep me from making too much noise.

"Come out boys. I promise not to hurt you that much" the man said with a little chuckle.

Kendall and I stayed absolutely still while the man passed us. The man didn't notice us and he left. Kendall removed his hand from my mouth.

"What do we do?" I asked.

"I have a plan. Logie, I need you to run back to camp and warn James and Carlos" Kendall said.

"What about you?" I asked.

"I'll distract this guy and that will give you enough time to run" he said.

"No Kendall. I'm not leaving you" I said.

"Logan you have to. It's the only way" he said.

"No its not"

"Yes it is. Now run"

"What?"

"Run!"

I quickly pressed my lips to his.

"I love you" I said.

"I love you too. Now go"

I stood up and made a run for it. I stopped and turned to Kendall. His green eyes shone brightly. I felt like it was the last time I was ever going to stare into his eyes. I took a deep breath and started running. I could hear Kendall call out to the man. I kept running until I heard Kendall scream. I stopped. He needed me. Even though he told me to go find our friends, I couldn't leave him.

I ran back to where Kendall was. When I got there, Kendall was no where to be seen.

"K-Kendall" I said.

Nothing.

"Kendall where are you?"

I walked around and I still couldn't find him.

"Kendall this isn't funny"

I gasped when I heard a noise.

"Kendall is that you?" I asked.

Still nothing. The only thing that could be heard was the wind blowing softly and my heavy breathing.

I turned around when I heard another noise. I saw something move from the corner of my eye. I made another run for it. I kept running. Trying to get away from whoever was chasing me. I needed to get back to James and Carlos. Before that man did.

I tripped and fell to the ground. I winced but quickly got up. I kept running, but stopped to catch my breath. My lungs felt like they were on fire. I turned around when I heard another noise. I slowly backed away. I kept backing up until I bumped into something. I turned around and was face to face with that man. I let out a shaky breath when I noticed the knife. I could see something on the knife. It was blood. I tried to back away from him, but he was quick. I felt the knife pierce my stomach. I gasped and looked down at the knife. My white tee was already stained with blood. The man pulled the knife out and I grabbed my abdomen. I fell to my knees, still clutching my stomach. The man kicked me in the face and fell to the ground. I tried to crawl away, but he stepped on me. I couldn't move. I rolled over on to my back. My hands were sticky with blood. The man wasn't doing anything, just watching me die. I was in so much pain that I felt like begging him to just kill me.

I heard Kendall call out my name. The man looked up and went in the direction where Kendall was. I needed to help him. I wasn't going to let that man hurt my Kendall. I tried to get up, but my stomach felt like it was on fire. I collapsed back on the ground. I started sobbing. There was nothing I could do. Kendall was in trouble and I couldn't help him. I clutched my stomach and waited for death to take me.


	6. Chapter 6

**Kendall's POV**

My plan worked. I managed to distract the man so Logan could run and warn James and Carlos. I led the man further into the woods. I needed to get him away from Logan.

I kept running. I stopped and hid behind a tree. A few minutes later, the man appeared again. I held my breath as he walked passed me. I closed my eyes and waited for him to disappear. My eyes shot open when I felt someone grab me by my shoulder. The man pulled me out from behind the tree and threw me to the ground.

"I told you not to run" the man said.

"Leave me alone" I said.

He merely chuckled and pulled out his knife. I gulped at the sight of it. I wasn't going to let this sick bastard kill me or hurt my friends.

"Where is your friend?" he asked.

"I don't know" I said.

"Liar!" he yelled as he kicked me in the stomach.

I gasped and tried to catch my breath. I carefully pulled myself up. I tried not to show any fear. I wasn't going to give him that satisfaction.

"Where is your friend?" the man asked again.

"I'm not telling you" I said.

He punched me in the face. The impact of the punch caused me to fall to the ground. I tried crawling away, but he grabbed my ankle and dragged me back. My mind was desperately trying to think of a plan. The man kneeled beside me and put the knife to my neck. I shivered as the cool blade touched my skin. I winced as the blade grazed my skin. I could feel the blood trickle down my throat.

The man raised the knife over my chest. I dodged it, but I wasn't quick enough. I screamed as the knife pierced my arm. I heard Logan call out my name. The man stood up and went in the direction where Logan's voice was coming from.

I needed to stop him. I carefully stood up. I grabbed my arm and started running after the man. I groaned in frustration when I lost sight of the man. But I wasn't going to give up. My Logie was out there and he needed me.

I went back to the place where I heard Logan's voice. I was starting to get nervous. He wasn't there.

"Logan where are you" I said.

Nothing.

"Please Logie answer me" I said.

Still nothing.

"Logan!" I screamed.

I gasped when I heard a noise. I turned around to see the man behind me. The knife was still in his hand. The moonlight shone on the knife and I could see a strange substance on it. It was blood.

"Where's Logan?" I asked.

"He's fine now" the man said.

"What the hell did you do to him!" I screamed.

"You'll see soon enough" the man said as he walked closer to me.

The only thing that came to mind was to run. I followed my instincts and ran. I needed to get back to camp and warn James and Carlos. But I needed to make sure that man didn't following me. I had to stop him. I wasn't paying attention to where I was going and I tripped. I groaned in pain. I looked up and saw a piece of wood. I stood up and picked it up. I heard footsteps behind me and I quickly hid behind a tree. I waited for the man to pass me. Right as he did I hit him in the back of the head. He fell to the ground. I checked to make sure he was unconscious. He was but not for long.

I started running again. I only had a little bit of time before he woke up again. I ran faster and faster. I needed to warn my friends. On my way back, I was hoping and praying that Logan made it back safely.

I finally made it back to camp.

"James-Carlos" I called.

I heard their tent unzip and Carlos poked his head out.

"Hey Kendall" he said.

"Where is he?" I asked.

"Who?" Carlos asked.

"Logan. Where is he?" I asked.

"I thought he was with you" Carlos said.

"He was and then we got separated" I said.

"Separated? How?" Carolos asked.

I groaned and walked over to my tent. I unzipped it and peered inside. I was hoping to see Logan, but he wasn't in there.

"Logan!" I screamed.

"What's going on?" James asked.

I ignored him and continued to call out for Logan.

"Kendall what happened?" James asked.

I screamed in frustration and kicked the pile of fire wood. I collapsed on the tree log and covered my face with my hands.

Carlos sat down next to me. "What happened?"

"Logan's gone" I said.

"What do you mean he's gone?" Carlos asked.

"I-I don't know. I told him to come here and he's not here" I said.

James limped over and sat down next to us.

"What did you do?" he asked.

I looked up at him. "I didn't do anything. I just told him to warn you guys and now he is gone."

"Warn us from what?" James asked.

"We were in trouble and I told Logan to go find you guys" I said.

"Kendall you're bleeding!" Carlos said.

"Yeah I know. I got stabbed" I said.

Carlos gasped. "What! Who did this to you?"

"This crazy guy. I tried to lead him away from Logan, but….but…." I started to cry.

"Kendall, where is Logan?" James asked.

"I don't know!" I screamed.

James and Carlos were silent for a minute. They looked confused and scared.

I stood up. "We need to find him"

"How?" Carlos asked.

"Yeah dude its too dangerous" James said.

"So you guys would rather let Logan die. Is that it?" I asked.

Carlos jumped up. "No of course not. He's our friend"

"Then if he is your friend. How come you don't want to help him?" I asked.

"Kendall, Carlos never said that" James said.

"He didn't have to. I can see that you both of you don't care" I said.

"Hey! We do care ok" James said.

"Then help me find him" I said.

"But Kendall….."

"No James. What if it was Carlos? What would you do?" I asked.

"Then I would help him" James said.

"And I need to help Logan. He means the world to me and I'm not going to rest until he is safe in my arms." I said.

"Ok we will help you" James said.

"Yeah we will. Logan is our friend and I'm not going to let him die" Carlos said.

"Thanks you guys" I said.

"So what's the plan?" James asked.


	7. Chapter 7

**Carlos's POV**

"Wait. Can we go over the plan again?" I asked.

Kendall rolled his eyes. "I just told you"

"Well can you repeat it one more time?" I asked.

Kendall rolled his eyes again. "We are going back to that cabin. You and James are going to see if Logan is there. I'm going to go after that man."

"Why are you going to go looking for him? You could get killed." I said.

"I don't care. If that man hurt my Logie, then I'm going to hurt him" Kendall said.

"What if Logan isn't there?" I asked.

"He has to. Where else would he be?" Kendall snapped.

"Ok then what about James?" I asked.

"Yeah Carlos is right. How am I going to help if my leg is jacked up" James said.

"You'll be fine. The cabin isn't that far from here" Kendall said.

"Maybe James should stay here. You know just in case Logan comes back" I said.

"No I need you both with me." Kendall said.

I sighed and turned to James. He wasn't capable of helping us bring Logan back, he could barley walk. And I didn't want him wandering around in the woods in his condition.

"Its ok Carlos. I'll be fine" James said.

"Lets go" Kendall said.

I quickly packed bag of things we might need. I made sure to pack a flash light and a first-aid kit. We followed Kendall as he led us on one of the trails. I didn't like the trail very much. It was kind of scary and it just led you deeper into the woods.

Kendall was in front, while I was behind him with James. James had to lean against me for support. James would let out a little whimper every now and then. I hated it. I didn't like seeing him hurt. Especially when I knew it was my fault. After a few minutes of walking, Kendall stopped.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"I'm just thinking" he said.

"Thinking about what?" I asked.

"I'm trying to remember which way to go." Kendall said.

"You don't know" I said.

"No its just…"

"You forgot" I said.

"Carlos shut up. I know what I'm doing" he said.

"Lets go this way" I said pointing towards another trail.

"That's the wrong way. Lets just go this way" Kendall said as he started walking towards another trail.

I sighed but followed him. I had a feeling we were going the wrong way. But I didn't want to tell Kendall that. He was already in a bad mood and I didn't want to make it worse. We kept walking and I was getting tired. James let out another whimper.

"Kendall can we stop for a minute?" I asked.

Kendall turned around and saw the look on James's face. He nodded and I gently set James down on a tree stump.

"How much farther?" I asked.

"I don't know. But I think we're close" Kendall said.

I turned to James. His eyes were closed and he was breathing heavily. I grabbed his hand and rubbed it soothingly. I turned back to Kendall.

"Do you think Logan is ok?" I asked.

"I hope so. I mean he is strong and he can get through just about anything" Kendall said.

"Don't worry. We will find him and he is going to be ok" I said.

Kendall nodded and turned away from me. I knew he was trying to be strong, but I could see how much pain he was in. He loved Logan more then anything, and the thought of him gone forever made Kendall weak.

"Come on we should go" Kendall said.

I nodded and gently helped James up. He let out a small cry of pain. He wrapped his arm around my shoulder and held on to me for support. It was kind of hard to support James because of the height difference. But I did my best to help him.

We kept walking and it felt like we were just going deeper into the woods. About an hour or so passed and we didn't come across the cabin. Or anything really. There was nothing but trees and more trees.

"Kendall are you sure we are going the right way?" I asked.

"Yes" Kendall said.

"But it seems like we're lost and…."

"Carlos, we're not lost. I know where we are going" he said.

"Kendall, admit it. We're lost and you have no idea where the cabin is" I said.

Kendall stopped and turned to face me. "I know where I'm going. So just shut up and keep following me."

"Kendall relax" James said.

"I cant relax James. Logan is out there somewhere and all you two have been doing is complain. You're so selfish" Kendall said.

"Kendall, we're not selfish. I just want to know if we are going the right way. And for your information, James hasn't complained once." I said.

"I don't care ok. I just want Logan back" Kendall said.

"I know and so do we. But Kendall you need to calm down. Logan is ok. He is probably thinking of a plan right now." I said.

"I'm sorry. I just miss him and this was all my fault" Kendall said.

I sighed. "Kendall, its not your fault. Stop blaming yourself."

"But I'm supposed to be the leader. And thanks to me Logan is missing, James is hurt and you almost ran off a cliff. I'm a horrible leader." Kendall said.

"No you're not. Yeah things have turned bad, but things happen to us all the time. And you're always the one there to fix it. You can get us out of this Kendall. I know you can." I said.

"But what if I cant" Kendall said.

"Yes you can You've always been able to get us out of a bad situation. You can do this." I said.

Kendall took a deep breath. "Yeah I can do this"

"Can we rest for a minute?" James asked.

I gently set James down on the ground and I sat down next to him. Kendall was leaning against a tree. I knew he was scared, but I could see that some of his confidence was coming back. I knew we were going to get out of this alive. With Kendall as our leader, we would be just fine.

I turned to James. He was asleep. I sighed and gave him a kiss on the cheek. I felt like closing my eyes for a bit, but it was too risky. If there was a killer on the loose, we couldn't have our guard down. It was getting hard to keep my eyes open. I stood up and walked over to Kendall.

"Hey get some rest and I'll watch" I said.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Yeah"

He nodded and walked over to James. I leaned against the tree and kept watch. It was eerily quiet and I didn't like it. It was starting to get chilly, so I wrapped my jacket around myself.

I decided to take a little walk. But I wasn't going to go that far. I kept following the trail. I wanted to make sure it was ok for James. I found another trail and I followed it. The trail ended and I came to a small clearing. After a few minutes of walking, I saw some lights in the distance. I was curious. I kept walking until I reached a cabin. I gasped in surprise. I found it.

I felt like running back and telling Kendall, but I wanted to check this place out. I walked around the cabin cautiously. I didn't want to make too much noise. I reached the back of the cabin and I saw a door. My gut told me to turn back, but I had a feeling Logan might be here. I wrapped my hand around the doorknob and turned. To my surprise the door opened. I took a deep breath and walked inside.

The room was pitch black and had a musty odor. I quickly remembered the flashlight I had with me. I pulled it out and turned it on. I looked around the room. It was a pretty small room. There wasn't very much in here. Just a pile wood and other random junk. I did notice the knives and other weapons laying around. My heart started beating faster when I noticed the puddle of blood.

I kept walking around the room. I stopped dead in my tracks when I heard a whimper. I turned to my right and shone the light in that direction. I gasped. In the corner was Logan.

"Oh my god Logan" I said as I ran over to him.

"C-Carlos" he croaked.

"Don't worry buddy. I'm here" I said.

"Please Carlos…l-leave" he said.

"I'm not leaving you Logan" I said.

He winced and grabbed my arm.

"What happened to you?" I asked.

He looked up at me and I could see the pain in his eyes. I slowly opened his jacket. I gasped. His shirt was stained with blood. I carefully lifted up his shirt. He had a pretty bad wound on his stomach.

"Logan you need help" I said.

"C-Carlos you have to go" he said.

"No I'm not leaving you here to die" I said.

"You have to. It's a…..t-trap" he said.

"What?"

"Please Carlos. Get out" he said.

"No I'm not…."

I stopped when I felt another presence in the room. I quickly turned around. I gasped when I saw a man behind me. He was holding a gun. I remember feeling pain before everything went black.

**A/N: Hi um i was having a lot of difficulties with the last chapter. FF was acting weird. but its up now. anyway i hope you guys are liking this story. but i am getting kinda stuck. so if anyone has any ideas. please let me know. thank you =D**


	8. Chapter 8

**James's POV**

I groaned and carefully sat up. I yawned and rubbed my eyes. I looked around and noticed Kendall was sleeping next to me. But Carlos was no where to be seen. I started to panic.

"Kendall wake up" I said as I gently shook him.

"Go away James" he said.

I rolled my eyes and shook him harder. "Wake up"

Kendall groaned but opened his eyes. He sat up and yawned.

"What's up?" he asked.

"Carlos is gone!" I said.

"What!" he said.

"He's not here" I said.

"But he was here a few minutes ago" he said.

"Well he's not now. Kendall what are we going to do? Carlos is out there all alone. And He doesn't do good when he is alone. And especially in the dark." I said.

"James, calm down. I bet Carlos is fine" Kendall said.

"Stop lying! I know for a fact he isn't ok. And I bet Logan isn't either" I said.

"Hey! Logan is just fine. He knows how to take care of himself" Kendall said.

"What's that supposed to mean? You think Carlos isn't capable of taking care of himself out here. Is that it?" I asked.

"He almost ran off a cliff James." Kendall said.

"It was an accident. You know how he is" I said.

"Exactly my point" he said.

"You're such an asshole Kendall" I said.

"How am I an asshole?" he asked.

"Because it was your idea to go on this stupid trip" I said.

"You guys didn't have to go. And I didn't know this was going to happen" Kendall said.

Kendall stood up. "What's that supposed to mean?"

I groaned but stood up as well. "It means you should've been a better leader. This is all your fault."

"Carlos didn't think so" he said.

"Carlos does think so. He just didn't want to hurt your feelings. That's how he is" I said.

"Look I'm trying my best ok. But it doesn't help when your telling me that I screwed up. I know I did. And I'm trying to fix it" Kendall said.

"Well then fix it. Since you're such a great leader. Fix this" I said.

He sighed. "Its not easy James"

"I know" I said.

"No you don't. You've never been in my position. You don't know what its like to be in charge of everyone and everything. I'm such a screw up." he said.

I sighed. "Kendall, you're not a screw up"

"You just said so. You even said Carlos felt the same way" he said.

"I didn't mean it ok. I'm just upset that both of our friends are gone" I said.

"I know. I am too. But we can find them" he said.

"What if we are too late and…and….." I said with tears in my eyes.

Kendall placed his hand on my shoulder. "James, we are going to bring them back. I promise they are ok"

I sniffed. "You promise"

"I promise"

I quickly pulled Kendall into a hug. "I'm so sorry"

We pulled apart and Kendall held me by my shoulders. "You don't have to apologize. Its all my fault this happened. But we are going to bring them back ok"

I nodded. "Ok"

"Come on lets go" he said.

We continued to follow the trail. I had to hold on to Kendall for support. The whole way, I was hoping and praying that my Carlitos was ok. If I ever lost him, I don't know what I'd do. I need him with me. When he is not here with me, I don't feel like myself

"Kendall, do you think Carlos is alright?" I asked.

"I think so. I mean yeah he is a little crazy, but he's strong too" Kendall said.

"I hope he found Logan" I said.

"Me too" Kendall said.

I could here the hurt in his voice. He needed Logan just as much as I needed Carlos. But I had a feeling we were going to find them. Then everything would be ok.

I let out a small whimper. My leg seemed like it was getting worse. But I tried to ignore it. I didn't want to slow us down. Carlos and Logan's lives were more important. I hissed in pain when my leg started to burn.

"You okay?" Kendall asked.

"Can we rest for a second?" I asked.

Kendall nodded and gently set me down on a rock. I carefully removed some of the bandage on my leg. The cut seemed to be opening a little bit and blood was trickling down my leg. I hissed when I started to wrap it up again.

"I'm so sorry James. Maybe you should've stayed behind" Kendall said.

"Kendall relax. I'm fine. Besides I bet we're almost there anyway. Right?" I asked.

"I think so" he said.

I sighed and gently stood up. "Lets just keep going"

Kendall nodded and we continued walking. Every step I took was painful. I wanted to rest again, but we needed to find Carlos and Logan. Right now they were the important ones. After an hour of walking, I noticed everything looked the same.

"Um Kendall" I said.

"Yeah" he said.

"I think we're lost" I said.

" We're not lost. I know where we are going" he said.

"But everything looks the same" I said.

"Well duh we're in the woods" Kendall said.

"You know what I mean" I said.

"James just calm down. We are almost there" he said.

"You said that an hour ago" I said.

"Please James, just be quiet" Kendall said.

"No I'm not going to be quiet. We are lost and I'm trying to tell you" I said.

"Once again, we're not lost. You're just delusional" he said.

"Oh I'm delusional. At least I'm not the one that is making everything worse" I said.

"How am I making everything worse?" Kendall asked.

"Because you're going the wrong way. And thanks to you, Carlos and Logan are probably dead." I said.

"They are not dead" Kendall said.

"How do you know? They could be. And if you just would've gone the right way, we would've found them by now" I said.

"Will you stop fucking blaming me everything" Kendall said.

"Who else am I supposed to blame? You're the one that got us into this mess" I said.

"I'm trying to fix this" he said.

"Well you're not trying hard enough" I said.

"You know what I'm done. You think my job is so easy, then you do it" Kendall said.

"Fine I will" I said.

"You wont last one minute" he said.

"Yeah well I bet I can find our friends. Something you obviously cant do" I said.

"I bet I'll find them first" he said.

"Ok fine. But if I find Carlos and Logan, I'm not coming back for you" I said.

"Fuck you James" Kendall said.

I rolled my eyes and continued to follow the trail. Alone. I could hear Kendall walk in the other direction. I didn't need Kendall. I could do this all by myself. I bet I could be a better leader then Kendall. All he's done is make everything worse since we've been here. And now I'm going to fix it.

I kept walking until I needed to rest again. I sat down for a minute. I didn't rest long though. I was getting a little scared being by myself. But I continued. I needed to be brave. Carlos and Logan needed me, and I wasn't going to give up on them.

I found another trail and I followed it. It was really quiet. The only thing I could hear was my footsteps and heavy breathing. I tried not to focus on anything scary, just some happy things. The first thing that came to mind was Carlos. He always made me feel better. I couldn't wait until he was in my arms again. I missed him so much. Yeah he may be a little crazy at times. But that was one of the things I loved about him.

I was snapped out of my thoughts when I heard something behind me. I turned around, but there was nothing there.

"Kendall, is that you?" I asked.

I didn't get a response so I kept walking. A few minutes later, I heard the noise again. My heart started to beat faster. I needed to get out of here. I tried to run, but it was hard. I limped faster and faster. I wasn't paying attention to where I was going and I tripped. My leg made an awful cracking noise. I screamed in pain and grabbed my leg. It was definitely broken.

I tried to get up, but I couldn't. Now I regretted leaving Kendall. I needed him right now. But I was all alone. No one was here to protect me. No one was here to save me.

I could feel my eyes fill up with tears. I let them fall and I started sobbing. I have never felt more alone in my entire life. I was going to die out here, and I never got to see my friends one more time. I curled up into a ball and closed my eyes. I had a feeling I would never open them again.

**A/N: ok i kinda feel like making something bad happen to Kendall. nothing much has happened to him. anyone have any ideas? let me know if you do**


	9. Chapter 9

**Logan's POV**

"Carlos wake up. Please wake up" I said as I gently shook him.

I carefully rolled him on to his back. He groaned and his eyes fluttered open.

"L-Logan" he said.

"Don't worry I'm here Carlos" I said.

I gently lifted him up and he whimpered. He touched the back of his head, then looked at his hand. I gasped when I saw blood on it. I was thankful that Carlos wasn't shot, but he still had a bad injury. He needed help before he got worse. We both did.

"Are you ok?" I asked.

"I think I'll be fine" he said.

"How come you weren't wearing your helmet? It would've protected you" I said.

"I guess I forgot it at camp. I was too busy trying to find you" he said.

"But thanks to me you're hurt. I'm sorry" I said.

"Its not your fault ok. I should've been more careful" Carlos said.

"Do you think we are going to get out of here?" I asked.

"Of course we are. Kendall and James are probably looking for us" he said.

"James? He shouldn't be looking for us. His wounds could get worse" I said.

"I know. But Kendall said that he should come along anyway" he said.

I sighed and leaned my head against the wall. Carlos took a seat next to me.

"How long do you think we will be stuck in here?" he asked.

"I don't know" I said.

"Are we going to die?"

I turned to face him. "We are not going to die"

"But what if Kendall and James don't reach us on time and…..and….."

"Carlos calm down. Everything is going to be ok"

"How do you know Logan? You're hurt and…."

Carlos started to cry and I wrapped my arm around his shoulder.

"Its ok Carlos" I said.

He nodded but I knew he didn't believe it. I didn't believe it either. I had a feeling I wasn't going to make it. My wounds were pretty bad. At some point I knew I was going to have to give in.

Carlos wrapped his arms around my lower half. I hissed in pain and he quickly let go.

"I'm so sorry Logan. I forgot and…."

"Carlos its fine" I said.

He looked down at my stomach. He carefully lifted up my shirt to see the damage. He gasped and I looked down. Blood was starting to trickle down.

"We have to get you out of here" Carlos said.

"No you leave. I'll be fine" I said.

"No Logan you need help. I'm not leaving with out you" he said.

"Its too dangerous. I will only slow you down. Just go Carlos" I said.

"I'm not leaving you here to die" he said.

I sighed in defeat. There was no way I could argue with Carlos. He stood up and carefully lifted me to my feet. I winced and grabbed on to him. He slowly led me to the door. He turned the knob and the door opened. Wee quietly walked outside.

"Come on we have to find James and Kendall" he said.

"Carlos, can you promise me something?" I asked.

"Yeah sure" he said.

"Promise me that if I'm slowing you down, that you'll leave me and save yourself" I said.

"No. I'm not going to do that. What kind of friend would I be?"

"A good friend" I said.

"No Logan. I'm not going to do that to you" he said.

"Please you have to"

"But Logan….."

"No Carlos. You have to do this. Please for me" I said.

He sighed and nodded his head.

"Do you know where to go?" I asked.

"I think so. But we have to hurry" he said.

I nodded and we started walking away from the cabin. I felt a lot better and safer when the cabin was no longer in sight. But there was still the possibility that our attacker could be out in the woods looking for us. I was hoping he wasn't. I didn't want Carlos to get hurt again.

I was hoping that Kendall and James were ok. If anything ever happened to Kendall, I don't know what I'd do. Carlos was probably feeling the same way. He loves James so much. And now that we were separated, it just made everything worse.

We needed to find Kendall and James fast. I didn't want that killer to hurt them. He already hurt Carlos and I. Carlos came to a stop and looked around.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"I….I don't know where to go" he said.

"Its ok Carlos. We will figure it out" I said.

"No its not ok. What if we go the wrong way and then we bump into the killer and….."

"Carlos, everything is going to be fine. We are going to get out of here safely." I said.

"How can you be so sure?" he asked.

"I'm not ok. But if we work together, we can get out of this. Don't give up Carlos" I said.

"Ok" he said.

We finally decided on a trail and we took it. The trail seemed to be going up hill, and that wasn't working for me. It was getting harder to breathe.

"C-Carlos" I said.

He stopped walking. "Logan what's wrong?"

"Can we rest?" I asked.

He nodded and I let go of his shoulder. I bent over and grabbed my knees. I winced from the pain in my stomach. I knew I wasn't going to last much longer. But I wasn't going to tell Carlos that. I didn't want him to worry about me. I wasn't as important as James and Kendall. I would rather them be ok then me.

After I caught my breath, I stood up straight.

"Better?" Carlos asked.

I nodded. "Yeah. Um can we go a different way? Its too hard for me"

Carlos nodded and we followed a different trail. I was starting to feel worse. My body was begging for rest, but I ignored it. Kendall and James were more important right now. If I was to die, I at least wanted to die knowing that my friends were ok.

The pain in my stomach kept getting worse. And it was hard to keep up. Carlos was in the lead while I was slacking behind. I couldn't keep up with his pace in my condition. But I pushed myself to continue. I felt if I stopped, then my body would give out. And I wasn't ready to leave my friends just yet. They needed me.

"Don't worry Logan. We are almost there. I'm sure of it" Carlos said.

I nodded. Of course he couldn't see me nod my head. But I didn't feel like speaking. My throat felt dry and irritated. I could've sworn I could taste blood in my mouth. My stomach started to burn and I winced in pain. I knew I was dying. I wasn't getting the medical attention I needed. I was either going to die of blood loss or infection. I had to admit I was scared. No terrified. I wasn't ready to die. There was so much I wanted to do with my life. I wasn't done living it. But I guess there was another plan for me.

I clutched my stomach when the burning wouldn't go away.

"C-Carlos" I said.

"Yeah Logan"

"Help me" I whispered.

Carlos quickly turned around and his eyes widened. I let out a scream of pain and I fell to my knees. Carlos rushed over to me and laid me down in his lap.

"Logan what's wrong?" he asked.

"I cant go on. You have to go without me" I said.

"No I'm not leaving you" he said.

"You have to Carlos. I cant do this anymore" I said.

"No you cant give up. You told me not to and I didn't. You have to do the same" Carlos said.

"I'm sorry Carlos. P-please tell Kendall that I love him" I said.

"No!" Carlos screamed. "Please Logan don't give up. We need you with us. I cant do this alone"

I placed my hand on Carlos's cheek. "Its ok Carlos. You can do this. I believe in you"

"Logan please don't give in. You're stronger then that" he said.

I rubbed his cheek soothingly. They were wet from the tears that were falling down them.

"Its ok Carlos. I'll be fine" I said.

"No Logan. Please get up" he said.

"I cant Carlos" I said.

"Yes you can" he said.

I winced and grabbed his arm. The pain was becoming to much. I just wanted it to end. I couldn't take the pain anymore. My eyes started to flutter.

"Logan no. Don't give in. please I need you" Carlos said.

"I love you Carlos. You're such a great friend" I said.

"Please Logan don't….." Carlos started.

He looked up when we heard something. It was Kendall. I could hear him calling for Carlos. He didn't sound that far away.

"Go Carlos" I said.

"No I'm not leaving you" he said.

"Please Carlos. He needs you" I said.

"He needs you too" he said.

"Just go" I said.

"I'm coming back for you ok" he said.

I nodded. Carlos stood up and ran in the direction where we heard Kendall's voice. Carlos said he would come back for me. But by the time he would, it would be too late. I was fading and fading fast. I just hoped that my friends were ok.

**A/N: OK so i was wondering if there was anything you guys wanted to see happen. i am running out of ideas and i just want to know what you guys want to see happen to the guys. please let me know =)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Kendall's POV**

I was so upset with James. How could he do that? Especially to me. I thought he was my friend. But I guess not. If he really was my friend, he wouldn't be blaming me for everything. Yeah I know I messed up, but he didn't have to keep reminding me that I'm a failure. I wonder if Logan and Carlos feel the same way. They probably do. Its all my fault that they are missing. We should've never came on this stupid trip. Its all been a huge nightmare.

Even though I was mad at James for yelling at me and walking off. I still hope he is ok. He shouldn't be out here alone. Especially in his condition. I just hope he finds Logan and Carlos. And that they were ok.

I had no clue where I was going. These woods were huge, and I had no idea where Carlos could be. I had a feeling Logan was at the old cabin. I was praying that Carlos was there too. And that they were alright.

I needed to find that cabin, but I didn't remember exactly where it was. I had a feeling I was going the wrong way. But I couldn't turn back now. I wasn't going to give up. Kendall Knight never gives up.

My feet were starting to ache because of all the walking I've been doing. But I wasn't going to rest. That would just be wasting time. I made sure to keep my eyes and ears open. I needed to be able to hear for either my friends or the killer.

I stopped dead in my tracks when I heard a scream. I could've sworn it was Logan. But I wasn't sure.

"Carlos?" I called.

I didn't get a response, so I started to panic. I continued to call out for Carlos. I stopped when I heard someone behind me. My head told me to run. But I couldn't move. I was so scared that my body was paralyzed. I shut my eyes and waited.

My eyes shot open when I was knocked to the ground. I groaned in pain and stood up. I dusted myself off and turned around. I gasped. It was Carlos.

"Oh my god, Carlos" I said as I pulled him into a hug.

"Kendall…let go" he said.

I quickly let him go and held him by his shoulders.

"What happened to you? Are you ok?" I asked.

"Kendall I'm fine" he said.

I sighed in relief. "Thank god"

"Yeah now come on" he said as he grabbed my hand and started dragging me.

I yanked my hand away. "We need to find Logan and James"

"I did find Logan" he said.

"You did? Where is he? Is he ok?" I asked.

Carlos shook his head.

"What's wrong with him?" I asked.

"He's…..he's dying" Carlos said.

"No" I whispered.

Carlos grabbed my hand and started dragging me. I wasn't even paying attention to where we were going. All I could think about was Logan. He was dying. My Logie was dying.

Carlos let go of my hand and kept running. I stopped for a minute to catch my breath. I caught my breath and I ran after Carlos. I stopped when I saw him kneeling over a figure. It was Logan.

I ran up to them and kneeled beside Logan.

"Logie?" I asked.

His eyes slowly fluttered open. "K-Kendall?"

"I'm here Logie. Everything is going to be ok" I said.

He nodded his head slowly. I felt like breaking down right then and there. I was losing him. Logan winced and I grabbed his hand.

"Logie, what happened to you?" I asked.

"He got stabbed" Carlos said.

"Where?" I asked.

"His stomach" Carlos said.

I looked down at Logan's stomach and I opened his jacket. His t-shirt was stained with blood. Logan whimpered and squeezed my hand.

"Don't worry Logie. I'm going to help you" I said.

"It… h-hurts" he said.

I gently rubbed his forehead. "I know babe"

He was really warm and I knew he had a fever. He started coughing and blood trickled down the side of his mouth. I had to cover my own mouth to keep my sobs from escaping. I couldn't hold back the tears and they fell down my face.

"Carlos, we need to get him out of here" I said.

" Ok. But where's James?" Carlos asked.

"He's gone" I said.

"James is gone?" he asked.

"Don't worry we will find him" I said.

Carlos rubbed his eyes and nodded. I carefully picked Logan up. He let out a whimper of pain. Carlos stood up as well and we went to find James. My arm was starting to hurt because of my wound, but I ignored it. Logan was probably in more pain then I was. So I had no right to complain.

I looked down at Logan. His eyes were closed and I could hear him breathing heavily. I felt so guilty. It was all my fault that Logan was dying. I was horrible person, friend and boyfriend. I was glad Logan was back in my arms. But not this way.

"Where are we going?" Carlos asked.

"We are going back to camp. At least there you and Logan can rest" I said.

"But what about James?" Carlos asked.

"I'm going to find him" I said.

"Do you know how to get back?" Carlos asked.

"I think so" I said.

We kept following the trail and I started to recognize my surroundings. We were close to the camp. I was sure of it. After a few minutes of walking, I could see the campsite.

The first thing I did was lay Logan in our tent.

"K-Kendall?" he asked.

"Yeah Logie"

"I'm so…c-cold" he said.

His fever was getting worse. I quickly grabbed a blanket and covered him with it. He looked so pale from losing all that blood. I needed to help him. But not until I found James.

"Kendall, can I go to sleep?" he asked.

I shook my head. "No Logie. Please stay awake"

"But I'm s-so tired" he said.

"Please don't got to sleep. I promise you can when I get back" I said.

He slowly nodded his head and placed his hand on my cheek.

"I-I love you" he said.

"I love you too" I said.

He smiled weakly and I gave him a kiss on the lips. I could taste his blood on my lips. His eyes fluttered closed. I gently rubbed his cheek with my hand. He was getting warmer and his breathing was getting slower. I gave him a kiss on the forehead before leaving the tent.

"How is he doing?" Carlos asked.

"He's not doing to good" I said.

"Is he going to die?" Carlos asked.

"No he's going to get through this" I said.

"What about James?"

"I'm going to find him" I said.

"I'll come with you" Carlos said.

"No you have to stay with Logan" I said.

"No you stay. Logan is your boyfriend and you should be here for him" Carlos said.

"But its my fault James is missing. I need to find him" I said.

"But…."

"Just stay here with Logan. I'll be back later" I said.

Carlos immediately pulled me into a hug. "Be careful"

"I will" I said.

We pulled apart and I went to go look for James. I tried to pay attention to where I was going so I could remember how to get back. I continued to follow the trail. When that trail ended, I took another. I had a feeling I knew where James was. He had to be at the cabin. He just had to be. I continued to follow the trail. I knew I was getting closer to the cabin. I could feel it.

I broke into run when the cabin came into sight. I stopped to catch my breath. Once my breathing returned to normal, I slowly walked towards the creepy house. I decided to go around back. Going through the front was too risky. I love to take risks, but I couldn't take this one.

I was glad when I came across a back door. I grabbed the knob and turned. The door didn't open. It was locked. I sighed in frustration. I guess I had no choice but to go through the front. Just my luck.

I quietly made my way towards the front of the cabin. I took a deep breath and turned the knob. The door opened and I stepped inside. The place was quiet. I was silently praying that no one was here. Well except James. I walked into the kitchen. I gasped at the scene in front of me. The lady that welcomed us earlier was dead. Her neck was slit and she was laying in a puddle of blood. I wouldn't be surprised if it was her own husband that did this.

I walked across the room and picked up a knife. I could use this to defend myself. I held the knife tightly in my hand and continued to look around the house. I checked every room and no one was here. Not even James.

My head told me to just leave and look somewhere else. But my gut told me to keep looking here. I came across a door. I had an uneasy feeling about it, but I had to check it out. I grabbed the doorknob and turned it. The door opened and I peered inside. The room was pitch black. I felt along the wall for a source of light. I found the light switch and I flipped it on. The room immediately lit up. The light was dull, but still good enough to see. I stepped into the room. It smelled like burnt wood and blood. The floor had multiple blood stains on it, and there was various weapons laying around.

There was obviously no one in here, so I turned back towards the door. I stopped when I heard a soft whimper. I quickly spun around.

"J-James?" I asked.

"Kendall?"

"James, where are you?" I asked.

"Over here"

I followed his voice until I found him laying in a corner. He was covered in blood and his face was stained with tears.

"James" I said as I ran over to him. "What happened?"

"I was attacked and….." he said.

"Shh its ok. I'm going to get you out of here" I said.

"Even after what I did?" he asked.

"James, you were right. All I've done is make everything worse. I'm so sorry for treating you bad" I said.

"I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have done what I did. Can you forgive me?" he asked.

"Of course I'll forgive you. You're my best friend. And I'm going to help you" I said.

He nodded his head. I carefully tried to pick him up. He let out a cry of pain.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"I think my leg is broken" he said.

"I'll help you ok. But we have to hurry" I said.

He nodded and I carefully lifted him up. He wrapped his arm around my shoulder for support. I started to lead him towards the door. I sighed in relief when the cabin was still empty. But I still kept the knife in my hand. We made it out of the cabin.

"Do you know where to go?" James asked.

"Yeah" I said.

"Did you find Carlos?"

"Yeah and Logan"

"Are they ok?" James asked.

"Carlos is but…."

"But what?"

"Logan's dying" I said.

James didn't say anything. Not even a "don't worry he will be ok". He said absolutely nothing. He was probably too shocked and scared to say anything. I knew I was.

I had a feeling that we were being followed. So I picked up the pace. I sighed in relief when we reached the camp. Carlos stood up and ran towards us.

"Oh Jamie you're ok" Carlos said.

"Not exactly babe" James said.

I carefully set James down and Carlos sat down next to him. Carlos immediately pulled James into a kiss. I smiled at the scene in front of me. I guess everything was starting to get better.

"Kendall!" Carlos screamed.

I heard a gunshot and pain run through my back. I fell to the ground. The last thing I heard was Carlos and James screaming my name.


	11. Chapter 11

**Carlos's POV**

"No!" I screamed as Kendall fell to the ground.

I could see the killer run back into the woods. I don't know why he ran. But at the moment I didn't care. I quickly ran up to Kendall and grabbed his hand.

"Kendall, I'm going to help you ok" I said.

"I think I'll be alright Carlos" he said.

"But you're hurt. You're not ok" I said.

"I can fight this" he said.

"Kendall, you don't have to be strong all the time. Its ok to be weak" I said.

"But I have to. I'm the leader. Its my job to be strong and protect you guys." he said.

"Can you get up?" I asked.

"I don't know. It hurts" he said.

"I'll help you" I said.

Kendall winced, but slowly stood up. He grabbed on to my shoulder and I led him to where James was seated.

"Carlos, please don't tell Logan about this. I don't want him to worry about me" Kendall said.

"But don't you want him to know?" I asked.

"No. He is already going through so much" he said.

"Kendall?"

We looked up to see Logan standing by his tent.

"Logie go back inside. You need to rest" Kendall said.

"Are you ok?" Logan asked.

Kendall let out a whimper and walked over to Logan.

"I'm ok babe. But you need to rest" Kendall said.

"But you're hurt. I don't want to lose you. I've already lost you before" Logan said.

"You're not going to lose me. I'm going to be with you forever" Kendall said.

Logan nodded his head slowly. Logan was obviously getting weaker, and I knew he wasn't going to last much longer. How he managed to last this long surprises me. But even Kendall was slowly fading. But he was trying to be strong.

It was up to me to get my friends help. Kendall may be the leader of our group. But right now he wasn't capable of doing so. It was up to me to get my friends out of here safely.

Usually no one would trust me enough to be the leader. But I could do this. This was my only chance to prove to my friends that I'm more then just the crazy one. I knew it was going to a difficult job, but I could do it. I quickly started to think of a plan.

I flinched when I felt a hand on my shoulder. It was James.

"Babe, what are you thinking?" he asked.

"I need to fix this James. I can get us out of here" I said.

"No its too dangerous. You could get hurt" he said.

"But I have to. I'm the only one that can" I said.

"Carlos, I know you can. But I don't want you to" James said.

"Please Jamie let me prove myself. I can do this. I have to" I said.

"But Carlos, I cant lose you again. Do you know how scared I was when you weren't here? I don't want it to happen again" James said.

I took James's hand. "Jamie, I promise nothing bad will happen. But if I don't get us help, Logan and Kendall will die, and you'll get worse. Please let me do this."

James sighed. "What's the plan?"

I smiled and gave him a hug. After a few minutes, we pulled apart.

"Come on we have to get back to the car" I said.

"What about Logan? He cant walk and neither can I" James said.

"I'm pretty sure Kendall has a little strength left to carry Logan, and I can help you" I said.

"How far away is the car?" James asked.

"Um I need to ask Kendall" I said.

James nodded and I walked over to Kendall and Logan. Kendall was sitting in front of the tent with Logan in his arms. He was quietly humming to Logan and gently rocking him back and forth.

"Kendall?" I asked.

Kendall looked up and I could see that he was crying. Kendall barely cries. The last time I really remember him crying was when his dad died. That was five years ago and he hasn't cried since. Until now.

"Please Carlos help me" he said.

"Don't worry Kendall. I'm going to get us out if here and Logan is going to be ok" I said.

"I cant lose him Carlos. I've already lost someone close to me. I don't want it to happen again. I wont be able to handle it" Kendall said.

"I know. Don't worry he is going to be ok. But I need you to tell me how to get back to the car" I said.

"Um I think you go that way" he said pointing at a trail.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"Yeah"

"Ok. Can you carry Logan?" I asked.

"I think so" he said.

"Ok and I'll get James" I said.

Kendall nodded and carefully picked Logan up. Logan let out a whimper and started mumbling things to Kendall. I quickly went to get James. I gently lifted him to his feet and started down the trail.

The whole way there, all I could hear is the wind blowing and Logan whimpering. I felt so bad both him and Kendall. Both were hurt and so close to death. But I was going to make sure that they were going to get out of this alive.

After a few minutes of walking, I was glad when the car came into view. I grabbed the keys and unlocked the doors. Kendall gently placed Logan in the back seat, and I placed James back there as well. Kendall climbed into the passenger side. I grabbed two blanket and covered James and Logan.

"Thanks babe" James said.

"No problem" I said.

He smiled and gave me a kiss on the lips. After a few seconds, we pulled apart.

"Wait I forgot my helmet" I said.

"Carlos its fine. We can get you another one" James said.

"No I love this one. My papi gave it to me. I cant forget it" I said.

"But Carlos…"

"I'll be right back. I promise"

I walked over to the passenger side and opened the door.

"Here" I said as I handed Kendall the keys. "I'll be right back"

"Where are you going?" Kendall asked.

"I forgot my helmet" I said.

"Carlos just forget it" he said.

"No I need it. I'll be back in ten minutes" I said.

Kendall sighed but nodded. I closed the door and went back for my helmet. I ran back to the camp and started looking for it. I went through everything, but I couldn't find it. I was getting frustrated, but I wasn't going to give up. Not yet anyway.

I decided to check the woods. Maybe I forgot it in there and I just didn't remember. I know I said I would only be gone ten minutes, but I really wanted to find my helmet. I was a little uneasy about going into the woods by myself, but I had to do it. I picked up the knife Kendall had and I began following a trail.

After a few minutes of searching, I felt like giving up. I couldn't find my helmet anywhere. I was just going to have to go back. My friends were more important anyway.

On my way back, I had a feeling I was being followed. I was starting to get eve more scared and a little nervous. My heart was beating so fast, I thought it would give out any minute. I stopped when I heard footsteps behind me. I let out a shaky breath as I heard someone breathing.

I stood there for a minute. Not being able to move. I wasn't going to let fear take control of my body. I needed to fight it. I needed to face my fears. I needed to be brave.

I took a deep breath and spun around. There was no one behind me. I was confused. I could've sworn I heard someone, but I guess not. I shook my head and continued walking.

I jumped when I heard something. I turned around to check. It sound as if something was thrown. I scanned the area for anything that looked out of place. Then I found what it was. It was my helmet. I quickly ran over to it. I picked it up and placed it on my head.

"I guess I can go back now" I said.

I patted my helmet and started to head back. I felt a lot better and happier now that I was reunited with my helmet. My happiness was shattered when I heard another noise behind me. I started to panic. So I ran. I wasn't even sure if I was going the right way or not. But I was hoping I was. I needed to get back to my friends.

I started to run faster when the footsteps were getting louder and louder. Then they stopped. I stopped for a minute to catch my breath. I sighed in relief when I wasn't being chased anymore. I heard more noises all around me.

"What do you want?" I yelled.

Everything was silent. I was breathing heavily and shaking. I gasped when I heard something behind me. I slowly turned my head. I felt something collide with my face and I fell to the ground. I could immediately taste blood in my mouth.

I started to crawl away, but I felt someone grab my ankle and drag me back. I rolled over on to my back and gasped. The killer was towering over me with a gun in his hand.

"Please don't kill me" I said.

"And why shouldn't I?" the man asked.

"Because I'm too young to die and I did nothing wrong" I said.

"But I cant let you run off after everything you've seen" he said.

"I promise I wont tell anyone. Just please let me go" I said.

The man chuckled and kneeled down next to me. "Like I haven't heard that before. Sorry kiddo, that's not going to stop me."

I was trying my best to think of a plan. But it was hard. I don't know how Kendall could do it. I guess I was wrong. I'm not cut out for this kind of thing. I cant be a leader. All I am is the energetic goofball of the group. And that's all I'll ever be.

The man pointed the gun to my chest. I turned my head and I saw the knife I brought with me. I reached out and grabbed it. Right when the man was going to pull the trigger, I raised my hand and stabbed him in the stomach. He let out an agonizing scream and rolled over on to his side. I quickly stood up, but he grabbed my ankle. I fell back down. The man jumped on me and grabbed the knife. With one quick movement, he sliced me across my side. I let out a scream of pain.

I want going to let him kill me. I raised my hand and punched him in the face. He fell off me. I stood up and kicked him in the side and face. I stopped when he wasn't moving. I went to turn around, but I saw something from the corner of my eye. I turned around to see the man reaching for the gun. I quickly picked it up and pointed it to his head. But I didn't pull the trigger.

"What's wrong boy…too much of a coward to kill me?" the man asked.

"I'm not a coward or a murderer. You are" I said.

"I'm not the murderer. You are. Its all your fault that your friends are dying" he said.

"Shut up" I said.

"See you are a coward. You're too afraid to admit it. You're the murderer. Not me" he said.

"I didn't do anything to them!" I screamed.

The man laughed. "This is all you're fault. You killed your friends"

I screamed and shot him in the leg. He let out a scream of pain. I walked up to him.

"I didn't do anything. You did. I hope you burn in hell" I said.

And with that I kicked him in the face again. The mans neck made an awful cracking noise. I dropped the gun and started to head back to my friends.


	12. Chapter 12

**James's POV**

I was getting impatient. Carlos wasn't back yet and I was getting worried. He should've just forgotten the stupid helmet. His life is more important then that stupid thing. He told Kendall that he would be back in ten minutes. But it was taking him at least half an hour or more.

If Carlos was hurt, I don't think I will ever forgive myself. But he has to be ok. He's Carlos. He can get through anything. He has managed to get through multiple hockey injuries and stupid pool stunts. He's even managed to eat over fifty corndogs and only puke once.

Carlos can get through just about anything. And he's proved it. I just hope he can get through this situation.

I was brought back to reality when I heard Logan screaming. I quickly turned my head in his direction. He was holding his stomach and screaming at the top of his lungs. Kendall turned around and tried to calm him down.

"Its ok Logie. Everything is going to be ok" Kendall said as he rubbed Logan's hand.

"it hurts Kendall. It hurts so much" Logan said.

"I know babe. But you have to hang in there ok" Kendall said.

Logan slowly nodded his head. He closed his eyes and gripped Kendall's hand tighter. I noticed Kendall's face go pale and he winced. The pain in his back was getting worse.

"Kendall are you ok?" I asked.

"It hurts" he said.

"Kendall, you have to hang in there as well. I know it hurts, but you have to try and fight it" I said.

"I'm trying James" he said.

"Don't give up. Kendall Knight never gives up" I said.

"Sometimes giving up makes everything easier" he said.

"No it doesn't. Come on Kendall, I know you can do this" I said.

"I cant"

"Yes you can. You're the strong one. Do it for your mom and Katie. Do it for Logan" I said.

He nodded his head slowly. His eyes began to flutter. I needed to keep him awake. I started to talk to him about anything that came to mind. I talked to him about the day we first met. When we won our first hockey game. Even the day Carlos and I teased him when he and Logan had their first kiss. I talked to him about moving to California and becoming famous pop stars . I just brought up all of our memories together. Anything to keep Kendall awake.

Kendall would nod his head as I talked to him. When his eyes would close, I would quickly wake him.

"Kendall please stay awake" I said.

"I'm sorry James" he said.

"For what? You didn't do anything wrong" I said.

"For being a bad friend. I'm sorry for everything" he said.

"But you're a good friend" I said.

"I could've been better. I'm so sorry James"

"Kendall, you're the greatest friend in the world. You don't have to apologize. I'm the one who should be sorry. I doubted you has a leader. It was wrong of me. I'm sorry" I said.

"But I'm not a good leader. I wanted to get you guys out of here alive. But that didn't go as planned." he said.

"We are going to get out of here alive" I said.

"Not all of us" he said.

I glanced over at Logan. He was shaking and holding on to the blanket for dear life. I felt like a horrible friend. Both of my friends were dying, and there was nothing I could do to help them. But I bet Kendall felt the same way. His boyfriend was dying right in front of his eyes, and he couldn't help him. I could only imagine what that must feel like. It was probably more painful then any injury I've ever had.

But we were going to get out of this. We have gotten out of so many things before. But this time was a little different. We were fighting for our lives. I still had a feeling we were going to get out of this.

I was hoping and praying that Carlos was ok. I was getting even more worried. I needed him. No we needed him. I felt tears come to my eyes at the thought of losing him. I don't think I could handle not having him here with me. Even though I come off as being narcissistic. I don't mean to be. I love Carlos more then I love myself. He means the world to me. He is my everything. But not having him here with me hurt. I needed him. I cant live without him.

Logan started screaming again and I grabbed his hand.

"Its ok Logan. You're going to be alright" I said.

"Please help me James" Logan said with tears in his eyes.

"Don't worry buddy, I'll help you" I said.

"James, let me sit back there with him. I can calm him down" Kendall said.

I nodded and Kendall climbed into the backseat. I carefully moved to the front. Kendall laid Logan in his lap and rubbed his forehead. I could hear Kendall whispering to Logan, telling him that everything was going to be ok.

Carlos needed to hurry up. We needed to get out of here and now. I kept telling myself that Logan and Kendall were going to make it. But I knew that wasn't true. How could they possibly survive this. There was no way they could.

The thought of losing my friends brought more tears to my eyes. I cant lose them or Carlos. I just cant.

I looked up when I heard a car door open. It was Carlos. He looked awful. He was covered in dirt and blood. He was holding his side and pain was evident on his face. He climbed into the drivers seat and laid his head back on the seat.

"Carlos, are you ok? What happened to you?" I asked.

I'm fine Jamie. Just got a little hurt. Its no big deal" he said.

"Yes it is Carlos. Let me see" I said as I reached out to him.

He slowly removed his hand and lifted up his shirt. Across his side was a pretty bad gash. It wasn't too deep, but it was still bad.

"Carlos, we need to get out of here now. You need help. We all do" I said.

Carlos nodded and turned to Kendall. "Where are the keys?"

"Here" Kendall said as he handed Carlos the keys.

Carlos took them and started the car. He backed out and immediately sped away. I was praying that he knew how to get out of here.

The whole way back was silent. Carlos didn't say anything to anyone. He just concentrated on the road. He would look back a few times when Logan would either scream or whimper. Kendall contiued to whisper to Logan and try and calm him down. After a while, Logan was silent. I turned back to make sure he was still breathing. He was, but it was really slow and quiet. We needed to get to the hospital fast.

My leg started to burn again. It felt like it was on fire. It hurt from not only the open wound, but that fact that it was also broken. But I was more worried about my friends. I don't know how Kendall and Carlos could be so calm. But especially Carlos. He is usually the one that is panicking. But now he wasn't. he was as calm as can be.

It seemed being out here and fighting for our lives, made Carlos stronger. He got what he wanted. He wanted to prove himself to us and he did. He proved that he was not just the hyper energetic one, but something more then that. He said he wanted to get us out of here and he did.

I started getting drowsy and I closed my eyes. My eyes shot open when I was being pulled out of the car. I started to panic, thinking that I was getting attacked. But it was only doctors. We finally made it to the hospital. We were going to be ok.

**A/N: Sorry this chapter sucked =/**


	13. Chapter 13

**Logan's POV**

I was falling in and out of consciousness. I could hear machines beeping and doctors talking to each other. But I couldn't make out what they were saying. I could still feel the burning in my stomach. It wasn't going away. The doctors started yelling orders. I could see the doctors and nurses running around the room.

I was so tired that I couldn't keep my eyes open any longer, and they closed. My eyes fluttered open and I saw a bright light. I immediately felt calm and relaxed. I didn't feel anymore pain. It was all gone.

"Logie wake up"

It was Kendall's voice. I didn't know where it was coming from. But it relaxed me.

"Wake up Logie. We need you here with us. Wake up"

His voice was starting to turn into a whisper, but I could still hear him. I needed to wake up. My friends needed me.

"I'm not ready to die. My friends need me" I said.

The bright light slowly started to fade. My eyes opened and I was back in the hospital room. I could still hear the doctors yelling. I closed my eyes and everything was quiet.

"Logan"

My eyes fluttered open and I could see Carlos standing over me.

"C-Carlos?"

He smiled. "Hey buddy. How are you feeling?"

"Better I guess. What happened?" I asked.

"I got us to the hospital and…"

"Is everyone ok?" I asked.

"Yeah. James got his leg sewn up and now he is in a cast. He hates it though. I think he looks adorable but…."

"Carlos!"

"Oh right. Sorry" he said.

"Is Kendall doing alright?" I asked.

"He's doing good. The doctor removed the bullet and now he is asleep" Carlos said.

I nodded. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine. I just have this stupid bandage" he said.

I groaned as I tried to sit up. Carlos quickly helped me.

"Thanks" I said.

"No problem. But you should take it easy. You just got out of surgery" he said.

"I did?" I asked.

"Mhm. But the doctor will be here soon to check on you" he said.

I nodded. A few minutes later, the door to my room opened and the doctor walked in with a clipboard.

He smiled when he saw me. "You're awake. That's good"

I nodded. He walked over to me and started checking everything. He gently checked my stomach. I winced we pulled off the bandage. I looked down at my stomach and I could see the stitches and a little bit of dried blood. The doctor carefully cleaned my wound and gently wrapped it up again.

"How are you feeling Mr. Mitchell?" he asked.

"Better. But I'm just a little sore" I said.

"And you will be for a while. But at least you are alive. At first we weren't sure if were going to make it. Your wounds were really bad. We did lose you for a few minutes though" he said.

"Lose me? You mean I died?" I asked.

"Yes but we quickly brought you back. You're very lucky Mr. Mitchell. Not many people survive this kind of thing." the doctor said.

"It just shows you how precious life is. You cant take it for granted." I said.

"Mhm. You need to be very careful" he said.

"When can I go home?" I asked.

"I would say in a few days. Your wounds need to be a little better before we can let you go" the doctor said.

"How are my friends?" I asked.

"They are doing good. You boys are very lucky" he said.

"Thank you for everything" I said.

"Your very welcome Mr. Mitchell. Now get some rest" he said.

I nodded.. The doctor smiled then left the room. I turned to face Carlos and I smiled.

"What?" he asked.

"Do you know how amazing you are?" I said.

"I'm not amazing" he said.

"Yes you are. Carlos, you saved us" I said.

"It was nothing" he said.

"Carlos it was something. If it wasn't for you, none of us would be here right now. Thank you" I said.

Carlos smiled. I motioned for him to come closer. He walked over and I pulled him into a hug. I could feel pain in my stomach, but I ignored it. I didn't want to ruin this moment.

"I love you Carlos. You're the greatest friend in the world" I said.

Carlos sniffed and I let go. He was crying.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"I'm not the greatest friend in the world. You guys almost died because of me. I'm nothing special" he said.

"Yes you are Carlos. You mean so much to us" I said.

"But all I do is screw up. I'm just a hyper little kid. I could never compare to you guys" he said.

"Carlos, you're more then that. Yeah sometimes you don't do the brightest things. But you have a big heart. You know how to treat people right and you care about your family and friends. You're a very special person. And I'm glad you're my friend" I said.

Carlos sniffed. "Really?"

"Yes" I said as I pulled him into another hug.

I held on to him for a few minutes. Then we pulled apart.

"You should rest. I'm going to see if James is up" Carlos said.

I nodded and laid back down. Carlos left and I closed my eyes.

***BTR***BTR***BTR***BTR***BTR***BTR***BTR***BTR***BTR***BTR***

Its been a few days and I was still in the hospital. Carlos would visit me all the time. He wasn't supposed to leave his room, but he snuck out anyway. He didn't like hospitals. He said it felt like you were being held hostage. But he enjoyed the food.

James was getting better and he would visit me too. He had to wear a cast and he wasn't happy about it. But Carlos loved it. He would draw on James's cast all the time.

The only person I haven't seen was Kendall. I was getting worried about him. I knew he was strong, but I was still worried. Everyone told me that he was ok. But I wanted to see it for myself.

I was laying in bed watching T.V. I hated hospitals sometimes. They were just so boring. Carlos was right, it does feel like you're being kept hostage. I looked up when I heard a knock on the door.

"Come in" I said.

The door to my room opened and Kendall walked in. He looked a lot better then he did before. He had a few scratches and a bandage on his arm. He smiled and walked over to me. I scooted over so he could sit next to me. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me close.

"How are you feeling?" he asked.

"I'm doing better. What about you?" I asked.

"I'm still a little sore. But I'm better now" he said.

"How come you're not wearing a hospital gown?" I asked.

"Because I don't want to. I hate those things. They make you feel all exposed" he said.

"Uh yeah" I said as I looked down.

He chuckled and gave me a peck on the lips. "You look cute in one though"

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah right"

"I'm not lying Logie. You look adorkable" he said.

"Adorkable isn't a word genius" I said.

"Yes it is. And that's what you are" Kendall said.

"Where did you get the clothes anyway?" I asked.

"My mom"

"She was here?"

"Yeah she brought us some clothes. I guess you were asleep" he said.

"Oh ok" I said.

"You better get dressed"

"Why?"

"Because we are leaving today. Do you want to be stuck here forever" Kendall said.

"No"

"Then get dressed. I'll help you if you want" he said.

"I think I'm capable of getting dressed by myself" I said.

"Well if you change your mind. I'll be right here" he said.

I rolled my eyes. Kendall gave me a kiss on the head, then stood up. He walked over to one of the chairs and grabbed my duffle bag.

"Here. Your clothes are in here" he said.

I nodded and carefully got out of bed. Kendall sat down as I changed in the bathroom. After I was dressed, I walked back out into the room.

"Can we go now?" I asked.

"No. The doctor wants to give you a prescription for some anti-biotics. Its to help with your infection." Kendall said.

"How come you know all about this and I don't?" I asked.

"Because I talked to the doctor about everything. I needed to make sure my Logie was going to be ok" he said.

"But I'm ok now" I said.

"Carlos told me how the doctors lost you" he said.

"Oh" I said.

"I thought I was going to lose you. When you were lying in my arms, I was scared. I was afraid that you were going to die. I couldn't lose you Logan. You mean so much to me. I love you more then life itself. And the thought of losing you made me….."

Kendall started crying. He never ever cries. But he was crying for me. I felt so bad. I did this to him. I never meant to hurt him, but I did. I walked over to him and I wiped away his tears with my thumb.

"Kendall, please don't cry" I said.

"I thought I lost you" he said.

"Baby, you didn't lose me. I'm never going to leave you" I said.

He sniffed. "You promise? Logie, if I ever lost you, I don't think I could handle it. You mean so much to me."

"I promise I'm never going to leave you. I love you so much" I said.

He nodded and wiped his eyes. I sat down next to him and rested my head on his shoulder. He leaned his head against mine.

"I heard your voice you know" I said.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"When I died. I could hear you telling me to wake up. And that you guys needed me" I said.

"Really?"

"Yeah"

"I'm glad you woke up. We really do need you here Logie. You mean so much to us" he said.

I nodded and stood up. I grabbed his hand and helped him to his feet.

"Come on. Lets go home"

***BTR***BTR***BTR***BTR***BTR***BTR***BTR***BTR***BTR***BTR

"You boys are never allowed to go anywhere by yourself. Do you understand?"

We had just gotten back from the hospital, and we were sitting on the orange couch. Mrs. Knight was lecturing us about how we cant do certain things alone anymore.

"Mom I understand. I think we all learned out lesson" Kendall said.

"Sweetheart, you could've died. Do you know how scared I was when I received that call from the hospital?" Mrs. Knight asked.

"I'm so sorry mom. I promise nothing like that is going to happen again" Kendall said.

Mrs. Knight nodded before giving us each a kiss on the head. She said goodnight, then walked into her bedroom.

"Do you guys have any scars?" Katie said.

We all nodded.

"Can I see?" she asked.

"Katie, go to sleep" Kendall said.

"I will just let me see" she said.

"No" Kendall said.

"Fine then can I see yours Logan?" Katie asked.

I rolled my eyes and lifted up my shirt.

"Cool" Katie said.

I put my shirt down and Katie went to her room. Kendall placed his hand on my stomach and lifted up my shirt again.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"I just want to see it" he said.

"Why? Its nothing special" I said.

"Yes it is. It's a reminder that you're alive" he said.

"Can I touch it?" Carlos asked.

"Fine" I said.

Carlos carefully traced my scar. " Its so cool" he said.

I rolled my eyes and put my shirt down. Carlos went back to his seat next to James. James wrapped his arm around Carlos and pulled him close. Carlos smiled and snuggled closer to James's chest. I rested my head on Kendall's shoulder. He pulled me closer to him. I felt so safe and protected in his arms.

"Do you guys think that killer is dead?" Carlos asked.

"I don't know. Why?" James asked.

"Well because I didn't really cause him that much damage. And what if he tries to find us" Carlos said.

"He's not going to babe" James said.

"Yeah he has no idea where we live" Kendall said.

"Just forget about it Carlos. Its all over and we are safe now" I said.

He nodded and snuggled closer to James.

"We all agree that we aren't going camping for a long time, right?" I asked.

"Agreed" my friends said.

"But I did say that trip was going to be unforgettable and it was" Kendall said.

"You got that right" James said.

"But at least everything is better now" I said.

"Not everything" James said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Kendall owes me two hundred and fifty dollars worth of Cuda products" James said.

"You're worried about that?" Kendall asked.

"Yeah" James said.

I rolled my eyes and punched him in the arm.

"Ow. What was that for?" James asked.

"For being stupid. Be thankful that you're alive" I said.

"Sorry" he said.

I turned back to Kendall and rested my head on his shoulder again.

"I'm going to bed" Carlos said.

"Yeah me too" James said.

Carlos carefully helped James up and they went into their shared room.

I yawned and rubbed my eyes.

"Are you tired babe?" Kendall asked.

"Yeah" I said.

"Come on I'll carry you" he said.

"I think I'm capable of getting to bed by myself" I said.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Ah what the hell. Carry me" I said.

He chuckled and lifted me into his arms. We got into our room and he gently placed me on his bed. He climbed on top of me and I wrapped my arms around his neck. He smiled and pressed his lips to mine. I immediately kissed him back. We pulled apart after a few minutes, and climbed under the covers.

Kendall wrapped his arm around me and pulled me close.

" I love you Logie"

" I love you too Kenny"

He kissed my temple. In a matter of minutes, he was asleep and snoring softly. I closed my eyes and fell into a deep sleep. Safe and warm in Kendall's arms.

The End.

**A/N: OK so im soooo happy for two reasons. 1: i finished this awful story. sorry guys but i didnt like it. but i hope you guys did. 2: im going to see Big Time Rush in 3 months. im freaking out! anyway i guess i will write another story, if you guys want. idk yet. but i hope you liked this one =D. bye for now.**


End file.
